<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Импровизация by Aira81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603223">Импровизация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira81/pseuds/Aira81'>Aira81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Classical Music, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira81/pseuds/Aira81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оливер учится играть на фортепиано. Потому что хочет. И это определенно не повод, чтобы спросить у одного вполне конкретного пианиста, что он на самом деле думает о И.С.Бахе.</p><p>Мягкий fix-it AU, где Оливер и Элио пытаются быть друзьями и терпят полный крах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Оливер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926072">Impromptu</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier">asuralucier</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Решила делать перевод так, как вы читаете, - главу за главой, не зная, что будет дальше. Думаю, так мотивация начать следующую главу будет сильнее.<br/>Спасибо за разрешение asuralucier - обещаю быть такой же нежной с Вашей работой, как пальцы, касающиеся среднего "до")<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ты хочешь, чтобы я научила тебя играть? – изящные брови сходятся на переносице, как будто кто-то сжимает ее череп так, что на лбу появляются морщины. – Но зачем?</p><p>Я пожимаю плечами.</p><p>- Почему бы нет? Ты постоянно твердишь, что мне стоит поучиться. Это сделает меня более… чувствительным.</p><p>Теперь она смотрит так, как будто у меня выросла вторая голова.</p><p>- Кто ты и что сделал с моим Оливером?</p><p>- Я и есть <em>твой </em>Оливер, – говорю я, легонько пиная ее локтем в бок, от чего она хихикает. Отталкивает меня, и я тоже начинаю смеяться. – Тебе разве не хотелось бы, чтобы твой Оливер мог выдавить из этого инструмента пару нот? Это прибавило бы тебе очков в плане моего культурного образования.</p><p>Она хмурится.</p><p>- Считаешь, я так о тебе думаю?</p><p><em>Можешь сыграть так, как Бах написал это? </em>Внизу живота скручивается тугой и теплый узел вины. Это чувство мне не нравится.</p><p>- Не знаю, может быть.</p><p>- Да ладно, ты скоро издашь книгу. Она уже переводится! Это <em>потрясающе, - </em>говорит она. Затем несколько мгновений вглядывается в мое лицо более внимательно, и я гадаю, не выдал ли ненароком чего-то, что не собирался. Затем берет за руку и усаживает рядом с собой за фортепиано, как будто мне шесть лет, и я совсем ничего не знаю. Кладет мою правую руку на клавиши и объясняет, какой мягкой должна быть кисть – как будто в ней лежит яйцо. Это самое естественное положение руки, но я ощущаю неловкость. Это как напрягать пальцы в ожидании чего-то. Пока упадет вторая туфля.</p><p>- И расслабься, - она слегка поглаживает костяшки моих пальцев. – Ты должен их расслабить.</p><p>Я пытаюсь. Получается не очень. Она показывает мне среднее «до» в самом центре клавиатуры. Я неуклюже тычу в него указательным пальцем, и она говорит, что не стоит использовать слово «тыкать».</p><p>- Это совсем не элегантно. Будь нежен с нотами. Вот так, попробуй приласкать среднее «до», Оливер. Сыграй его <em>pianissimo</em>.</p><p>«Приласкать», - эхом отдается у меня в голове, и мысли сразу переключаются на секс. Я начинаю думать о бедрах, на которых совсем не держится загар.</p><p>- Ты используешь это слово и на уроках с детьми? Звучит как-то неприлично.</p><p>Она слегка краснеет. Мне это нравится, ведь я могу думать, что на ее коже загар тоже держится плохо. Но это неважно, ведь никто не приезжает загорать в Нью Йорк. Не то, что в Италию. Мой загар все еще помнит горячие ласки итальянского солнца. А уже почти зима.</p><p>- Помолчи-ка лучше. <em>Pianissimo.</em> Давай.</p><p>Я ласкаю среднее «до». Звучит почти так же. Она качает головой.</p><p>- Еще раз.</p><p>- Мои пальцы не привыкли ласкать среднее «до», - говорю я. – Однако… - кладу ладонь на ее колено, и она слегка вздрагивает, но не останавливает. Она никогда меня не останавливает. И хотя сейчас говорит мне, чтобы я прекратил, бедра раскрываются чуть шире, совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p>- За этим фортепиано я учу детей, - говорит она. – Перестань.</p><p>Если бы она действительно этого хотела, сказала бы «пожалуйста», но она не говорит. Отличия и детали очень важны.</p><p>- Мы можем совместить, - бормочу я. Ее платье скрывает колени и заканчивается на пару дюймов выше щиколоток, но я все равно чувствую тепло и мягкость тела под тканью. – Я научился многозадачности и уже не такой тупоголовый, как раньше.</p><p>Я нажимаю на среднее «до», и с ее губ срывается звук.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Pronto,</em> - слышу я на другом конце провода. Мягкий, теплый, совершенно очаровательный итальянский. Я все еще задерживаю дыхание каждый раз, когда слышу его.</p><p>- Элио. Это я.</p><p>Следует бесконечно долгая пауза. Мне каждый раз кажется, что он бросит трубку, но он не бросает.</p><p>- Хочешь поговорить с отцом?</p><p>Мы следуем ритуалу. Я не называю свое имя (пока он меня не заставляет), и он всегда уточняет, хочу ли поговорить с профессором. Иногда я хочу. Порой – нет.</p><p>- Не сегодня, - отвечаю я.</p><p>Тогда он спрашивает.</p><p>- Хочешь поговорить с Элио?</p><p>Я звоню из дома родителей в Дорсете, Вермонт. Они ждут меня на выходные раз в месяц, и я их не разочаровываю. До сих пор сплю в комнате, где вырос, и воспоминания о детстве помогают сохранять дисциплину. Потому что мои действия сейчас – чистая дисциплина. Я сижу за столом, прижимая свободную руку, которая не держит телефонную трубку, к гладкой поверхности строго перед собой. Указательный палец поглаживает дерево, как будто лаская среднюю «до».</p><p>- Оливер был бы рад, - отвечаю я. И, может, мне просто кажется, что его дыхание слегка сбивается.  – Чем занимаешься?</p><p>- Сейчас я абсолютно один, - сообщает он мне. – Мама с отцом уехали на ужин с каким-то профессором Эмпериусом. Кажется, он когда-то учил отца. Скоро пойду делать себе сэндвич.</p><p><em>Сейчас я абсолютно один, </em>как будто проверка. Как будто он испытывает мою дисциплину на прочность. Я написал диссертацию. Ее опубликовали. Моя дисциплина нерушима, как скала.</p><p>- Элио, - говорю я. – Если ты будешь делать это со мной, я положу трубку.</p><p>- Я ничего не делаю, - и затем. – А чем ты занят?</p><p>- Гощу у родителей в Вермонте, – отвечаю я. - Пять часов езды, только что приехал. Утро провел с Рейчел.</p><p>Я слышу звук. Разочарование, обида, грусть? Я не знаю.</p><p>- Она не ездит с тобой к родителям?</p><p>- Иногда. Но сегодня у нее уроки, - пожимаю плечами. – Знаешь, я учусь играть на фортепиано.</p><p>- Ты? – он явно пытается не смеяться. – И как оно?</p><p>- Сейчас учусь ласкать среднее «до». И держать яйцо. И расслаблять костяшки. Куча навыков - не думал, что они мне понадобятся в жизни.</p><p>- Ласкать, - повторяет Элио. Я не хотел, чтобы он зацепился за это слово. Нет, вру. Я хотел, чтобы он за него зацепился. Поэтому и сказал. Это то, что отметили мои экзаменаторы после окончания защиты. Они были (есть?) под большим впечатлением от моего умения не тратить слова впустую. Каждое стоит там, где должно быть.</p><p>Мне интересно, произвел ли я впечатление на Элио.</p><p>- Она использовала это слово? Или это ты придумал?</p><p>- Она, - отвечаю я. – Не знаю, применимо ли оно для тех, кто только учится?</p><p>Он задумывается. Я буквально слышу его мысли. Я слышу все, что касается его.</p><p>- Ласкать. Возможно. Вряд ли.</p><p>- Какое использовал бы ты? Скажи мне.</p><p>Снова мысли через телефонную трубку.</p><p>- Наверное… - Элио нехотя выпускает каждое слово, как будто зная, как отчаянно я жду их. – Клавиш нужно касаться нежно. Как будто проводишь перышком по чьей-то коже. Так же легко. Как мыльная пена, застывшая на ткани.</p><p>- Так много слов, - говорю я, проводя пальцами по поверхности стола. Как перышком по чьей-то коже.</p><p>Я слышу стук в дверь спальни.</p><p>- Оливер? Ужин готов.</p><p>- Ласкать – тоже вариант, - добавляет Элио. – Но мне он нравится меньше.</p><p><em>Ласкать – и я думаю о солнце на твоей коже. И это солнце не хочет, чтобы ты сгорел. </em>Мысли, которые я не озвучиваю. Дисциплина не позволяет. <em>Вместо тебя сгораю я. </em>Мне нужно идти ужинать. Нужно выйти из спальни. Нужно уйти от телефона. От того, как Элио говорит слово <em>ласкать. </em></p><p>- Ясно, перья, понял, - довольно резко подытоживаю я. – Нужно идти есть. Бывай.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Элио</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Оливер звонит впервые, Элио не хочет с ним говорить. Не может. Не понимает, как сможет открыть рот достаточно, чтобы оттуда вырвались слова. Но отец передает ему трубку.</p><p>- Оливер хочет с тобой поговорить, Элио. Он с блеском защитил свою диссертацию.</p><p>Так что он поднимает трубку в другой комнате.</p><p>- Поздравляю, доктор.</p><p>Бесконечно долгая пауза. На мгновение ему кажется, что на том конце повесили трубку. Как плохая шутка. Но отец бы такого не сделал, так что он просто ждет. Голос Оливера (совершенно непохожий на тот, что все еще звучит в его голове и давит, как петли невидимой веревки).</p><p>- Спасибо.</p><p><em>И это все? </em>Элио чувствует, как лицо начинает пылать. <em>Мы не говорили месяцами, а все, что ты можешь сказать – <strong>спасибо? </strong></em>Но затем, понимая, что сам мог быть тому виной, добавляет.</p><p>- И как оно?</p><p>- В это сложно поверить. Я похудел на тысячу фунтов, - смеется Оливер. – Рейчел чуть с ума не сошла за последние несколько месяцев, пока я дописывал. Нужно еще кое-то исправить – неправильно поставил точку с запятой. Ну такое. Как ты?</p><p>Хотел информации – ты ее получил. Наверное, даже больше, чем хотелось.</p><p>- Кто такая Рейчел?</p><p>Оливер делает глубокий вдох.</p><p>- Одна девушка. Мы вроде как встречаемся. Сходимся – расходимся. Я женат на диссертации. Она говорит, что место занято.</p><p>- А, - говорит Элио, чувствуя, как затягиваются петли веревки. – Теперь место освободилось. Зачем ты звонишь?</p><p>- Я… - в голове Оливер отчетливо слышится колебание, - хотел поделиться хорошими новостями с твоей семьей. И с тобой, конечно. Вы все в списке моих благодарностей. Я… - и затем, - Мне не стоило звонить?</p><p>- Я скучаю по тебе, - говорит Элио. – Я скучаю по тебе, Элио.</p><p>- Перестань, - но в его голосе нет злости или недовольства, он звучит, как всегда. Как будто тонет. – Мы не должны этого делать. Давай помнить о дисциплине.</p><p>Элио шумно выдыхает.</p><p>- Ладно. Объясни мне, что это значит. Дисциплина.</p><p>- Это значит, что ты не должен спрашивать меня, кто такая Рейчел. Это значит, что мы можем быть друзьями. Я могу звонить тебе иногда. Или ты можешь звонить мне. Попроси у профессора дополнительный номер моего офиса.</p><p>- У тебя есть дополнительный номер офиса, - забавно. Это и впрямь забавно, и становится все забавнее. Но Элио несчастен. Слышать голос Оливера, говорящий ему о <em>дисциплине.</em> Удивительно, как один человек может сделать несчастным другого одним лишь словом. Может, это даже не слово, а просто набор фонем, воспроизведенных ртом Оливера. – А другие твои друзья звонят на этот номер?</p><p>- Конечно, - подтверждает Оливер немного хрипло, но, может, ему просто показалось. – Мы иногда советуем друг другу прочитанные книги. Или кто-то звонит, чтобы сказать, что меня процитировали в статье.</p><p>- Это то, чего ты хочешь для нас? Обмениваться книгами? Болтать, как друзья? Звонить, если я увижу где-то твое имя?</p><p>Элио вдруг понимает, что они оба сейчас в Новой Англии. Хуже того – в штате Нью Йорк. По окончании лета семья останавливается в Итаке, и Самюэль Перлман преподает в Корнелле. А Корнелл недалеко от Колумбии, где у Оливера есть дополнительный номер офиса. Но так нельзя, ведь Оливер хочет, чтобы они помнили о дисциплине.</p><p>- Оливер, - говорит Оливер.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Если увидишь мое имя, Оливер, где угодно, можешь позвонить. Я действительно хочу этого, пожалуйста.</p><p>- Элио! – зовет мама. – Ты еще на телефоне? Отцу нужно позвонить.</p><p>- Мне нужно идти, - говорит Элио. – Но был рад тебя слышать.</p><p> </p><p>Он не надеется, что Оливер снова позвонит. И сам не звонит на дополнительный номер, ведь он не из тех, кто понимает дисциплину. В любом случае, не так, как понимает ее Оливер. Например, Элио уверен, что никогда бы не решился писать диссертацию.</p><p>Но затем Оливер неожиданно звонит из дома родителей в Вермонте. Он осваивает фортепиано и учиться ласкать среднюю «до».</p><p>Интересно, ласкает ли Оливер с тем же усердием среднюю точку ее клитора. От этих мыслей Элио готов провалиться под землю. Хорошо, что Оливеру нужно идти ужинать.</p><p>Проходит еще неделя прежде, чем Элио набирается смелости, чтобы позвонить на дополнительный номер офиса после Вермонта. Когда он просит у отца номер, тот удивлен, но не расстроен.</p><p>Оливер отвечает, представляясь полным именем и добавляя к нему «доктор».</p><p>- Думаю, ты в восторге от того, как это звучит, - усмехается Элио.</p><p>- Совсем немного, - признает Оливер. – И я еще не официально доктор. Привет.</p><p>- Привет, - Элио кладет телефон рядом с фортепиано в гостиной. – Ты занят?</p><p>- Немного, - слышится какой-то звук. – Но пара минут есть. Говори.</p><p>- Я думал о тебе и твоих трудностях с ласканием средней «до». – Элио зажимает трубку между ухом и плечом, освобождая обе руки и кладя их на клавиши. Немного неудобно, но он справится.</p><p>- Да, и что?</p><p>- У тебя есть четвертак?</p><p>- Где-то должен быть, - отвечает он. – На кафедре есть отличный автомат со снеками, недалеко от моего кабинета. А что?</p><p>- Забудь, что я говорил тебе о перьях, - говорит Элио. Может ли Оливер забывать? – И о мыльной пене. Просто удерживай на запястье четвертак – тогда сможешь ласкать среднее «до». Так будет сложнее тыкать. Монета сделает твое прикосновение более нежным.</p><p>- Более <em>нежное </em>прикосновение, - он явно смакует этот акцент. Но нет, не может быть, Оливер больше такого не делает. – Думаешь, это то, чего мне не хватает?</p><p>Элио не дает уроков по фортепиано. Кажется, у него для этого недостаточно терпения, но отец всегда корит его за недостаток веры в себя. Вера всегда была важна для Сэмюэля Перлмана, а вот его сына коснулась мало.</p><p>- Мы получили копию твоей диссертации по почте, - говорит Элио. – <em>Глубокая благодарность моей второй семье Перлманов и </em><em>bella </em><em>Italia. </em>Ты провел здесь шесть недель и лучшее, что смог придумать – <em>bella </em><em>Italia?</em></p><p>Благодарственные посвящения Оливера заняли целую страницу. Вначале он упоминал руководство, родителей, любимого библиотекаря, Перлманов, Италию, имена других ученых, своего итальянского переводчика и, наконец…</p><p>
  <em>И последнее, но немаловажное – огромная благодарность Рейчел, с любовью.</em>
</p><p>- Пока я писал, в голове не осталось места для итальянских слов. Это все, на что я был способен, ясно? - смеется Оливер. – Ты слишком привередливый.</p><p>Элио перекладывает телефон в левую руку, выуживая из кармана четвертак и кладя его на запястье. Нажимает на среднюю «до». Ласкает ее. Плавно превращая в Фантазию №1 Баха.</p><p>- И прекрати бахвалиться.</p><p>- Я просто пытаюсь показать тебе, что может сделать четвертак, - говорит Элио. – Он сейчас лежит у меня на запястье, Оливер. Я ласкаю чертова Баха.</p><p>Оливер выдыхает.</p><p>- Ко мне пришли. Придется тебя отпустить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Оливер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У меня нет своего фортепиано, только у Рейчел. Я помню, когда она съезжала с квартиры, пришлось повременить с перевозкой инструмента, поскольку она ждала меня. Она все еще винит меня за то, что месяц была без фортепиано, я же настаиваю, что это не моя вина. Подумываю о том, чтобы приобрести его и просматриваю объявления в кампусе. Пару раз она приходит протестировать инструмент. Один из них, рояль-миньон, не влезет в мою нынешнюю квартиру, как бы мы ни старались. Второе – потрепанное маленькое пианино 1930 года выпуска – нуждается в хорошей настройке, и даже я могу сказать, что среднее "до" хромает.</p><p>- Оно сломано, - говорит Рейчел. – Не говори «хромает». Скажи, что тебе не понравилось. Оно сломано, и они должны были его проверить прежде, чем давать объявление. Наверное, хотят продать как антиквариат. Некоторые коллекционеры с ума сходят по инструментам начала двадцатого века.</p><p>- Что же с ним не так? – спрашиваю я.</p><p>Она бросает на меня недовольный взгляд, как на ученика, выкрикнувшего, не подняв руку, и не знающего правильного ответа.</p><p>- Это не очень хороший инструмент. Никакой исторический престиж – или можешь назвать это ностальгией – не изменят этого факта. Ремесленники с кривыми руками жили во все времена.</p><p>- Ты сегодня привередлива, - говорю я, беря ее за руку и слегка сжимая. У нее всегда были приятные руки.</p><p>Может, это мой тип людей. У меня очень много привередливых друзей. Мне нужны привередливые люди.</p><p>- Это музыкальный инструмент, - Рейчел смотрит на меня. – И если бы я была другой, то не привлекла бы тебя.</p><p>- Это… - мне не нравится, как это звучит. – Это неправда. – Ведь это действительно не так.</p><p>Она пожимает плечами.  </p><p>- В любом случае, можешь приходить играть ко мне. У тебя же есть ключ.</p><p> </p><p>Рейчел нет дома, и я сижу за ее фортепиано. Убираю Шумана, над которым она работает – нотные листы, испещренные паутиной карандашных пометок. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что этот отрывок раздражает ее особенно сильно, судя по количеству красных отметин. Красная обводка вокруг значка ферматы (паузы – прим.переводчика) смотрит на меня, подобно глазу. <em>Я слежу за тобой.</em></p><p>Откладываю Шумана в сторону и ставлю вместо него простой нотный сборник, который она использует, обучая малышей. Рейчел очень терпелива с детьми в отличие от меня. Вероятно, поэтому моя работа в основном связана со взрослыми, которые официально дали свое согласие на то, чтобы я орал на них за неправильное понимание Хайдеггера применительно к грекам. Сам я тоже его не понимаю.</p><p>Достаю четвертак из кармана пальто и кладу на запястье. Нажимаю среднюю «до», кисть дергается, так что монета падает с руки и, подскакивая, катится по полу с характерным звоном.</p><p>
  <em>Я ласкаю чертова Баха.</em>
</p><p>Поднимаю четвертак и возвращаю на запястье. Среднее «до», «ре», «ми». До «фа» достаю с трудом и, когда меняю палец, как учила Рейчел, монета снова падает.</p><p>- Блядь, - вырывается у меня.</p><p>- Оливер? Ты что делаешь?</p><p>Я наклоняюсь за четвертаком и чуть не врезаюсь головой в фортепиано. Рейчел стоит прямо за мной.</p><p>- Я тут… - начинаю. – Помнишь, я звонил Перлманам по поводу своей защиты?</p><p>- А, - она на мгновение задумывается. – Это семья, у которой ты останавливался в Италии. Могу поспорить, они в восторге от новостей.</p><p>- Их мальчик, - это звучит странно до абсурда. Называть Элио <em>мальчиком. </em>Ведь это так и не так одновременно, но как еще мне его называть? – Он играет на фортепиано. На самом деле, очень неплохо. Он увлечен Бахом, делает транскрипции собственных вариаций разных произведений. Так вот он посоветовал мне использовать четвертак для более мягкого касания.</p><p>Мне не нравится, что пришлось это рассказать. Сейчас это потеряло легкое очарование тайны, вернув забытое на время чувство вины. Надо было промолчать. Но это ведь тоже часть дисциплины – рассказать ей. Я не делаю ничего предосудительного.</p><p>Рейчел размышляет над моими словами.</p><p>- Это довольно архаичный способ, - она садится рядом на скамью и наши колени соприкасаются. – И обычно я не советую его детям. Если бы тебе было больше двенадцати, я могла бы предложить его для оттачивания навыка.</p><p>Я фыркаю.</p><p>- У меня была надежда, что я все же постарше двенадцати.</p><p>- Ты знаешь, о чем я, – она слегка касается меня локтем. – В общем, иногда можешь тренироваться и с четвертаком. Но не все время. На этом можно зациклиться, а весь смысл легких касаний в том, чтобы помочь тебе расслабиться. Если будешь постоянно переживать о том, как бы не уронить четвертак, никогда не расслабишься, так ведь?</p><p>- Понял тебя, - киваю я, пряча четвертак обратно в карман.</p><p>- Как зовут мальчика? – спрашивает Рейчел. Я начинаю слегка параноить, поскольку уверен, что называл ей имя Элио, а если не называл, это кое-что значит. Или она просто проверяет меня, но Рейчел так обычно не делает. Это фишка Элио.</p><p>- Элио, - отвечаю я.</p><p>- Элио Перлман. Нет ли у них родственных связей с Ицхаком, скрипачом? – Я понимаю ход ее мыслей. Мы однажды ходили на Ицхака Перлмана, даже умудрились пробраться за сцену. Странно, что мы перестали ходить на концерты. Стоит поискать что-нибудь.</p><p>- Не знаю. Никогда не спрашивал. – Но это дает мне прекрасный повод еще раз позвонить Перлманам без угнетающего чувства вины. У меня есть вполне реальный вопрос. – А что?</p><p>- Ну, если он так хорош, как ты говоришь, надо устроить ему выступление, - говорит она. – Иногда родители не подозревают, насколько талантливы их дети. Хотя обычно все наоборот. Перестань, - она слегка бьет меня по костяшкам. – Среднее «до». Поехали.</p><p>Без четвертака моя кисть кажется легче.</p><p> </p><p><em>- </em><em>Pronto, </em>- отвечает профессор и я сдерживаю порыв положить трубку.</p><p>- Привет, - говорю я. – Простите, это Оливер. Ммм…</p><p>- Оливер, и снова привет! – в его голосе звучит теплота, и он искренне рад слышать меня. – Мы получили копию твоей работы. И это большая честь – быть упомянутыми там вместе с <em>bella </em><em>Italia</em>.</p><p>Я хочу сказать, что Элио уже высмеял меня за это. Но сдерживаюсь.</p><p>- А Элио дома? Кажется, он звонил на мой дополнительный номер офиса, - бессовестно вру я. – Так что я решил перезвонить.</p><p>- Да, все верно. Он просил у меня номер пару недель назад. Надеюсь, ты не против.</p><p>- Нет-нет. Я бы хотел оставаться на связи с Элио, - говорю я. – Мы стали хорошими друзьями в Италии. Я так легко теряю друзей, что в этот раз решил приложить больше усилий.</p><p>Слишком много болтаю. Такое обычно случается, когда я нервничаю.</p><p>- Рад твоим усилиям, но, боюсь, его нет дома, - в голосе профессора звучит что-то, что мне сложно идентифицировать. Что-то неуловимое, цепляющее и странное. Мне стоило бы положить трубку. И никогда больше не перезванивать.</p><p>- Тогда у меня вопрос к Вам, профессор.</p><p>- Сэмюэль, - исправляет он меня. – Да ладно, ты провел с нами целое лето. И получил степень доктора. Так что перестань меня так называть – это уже не актуально. Какой вопрос?</p><p>- Вы случайно не в родственных связях с Ицхаком Перлманом? Скрипачом? – я не стал уточнять, что получение степени – вопрос еще не до конца решенный. – Это звучит странно, но моя девушка поинтересовалась, и я решил спросить. Мы были однажды на его концерте. Кажется, это был концерт Бетховена для скрипки.</p><p>Некоторое время профессор молчит.</p><p>- Насколько я знаю, нет. Но уверен – Элио был бы польщен. Мы – большие поклонники Итцхака Перлмана.</p><p>- О, - говорю я, - Спасибо. Извините, если это прозвучало странно.</p><p>- Пустое, - отвечает Сэмюэль, - Мне сказать Элио, что ты звонил?</p><p>Мне ужасно хочется спросить, где же Элио. Куда он ушел? С кем он? Какие у него друзья и похожи ли они на меня? Не сомневаюсь, что Сэмюэль все рассказал бы, ему нравится наша дружба.</p><p>- Нет, - говорю я. – Но передавайте от меня привет Аннелле. Бывайте, Сэмюэль. – и кладу трубку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Элио</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Элио общается с Марсией. В конце концов, он серьезно относится к друзьям на всю жизнь. Они не обсуждают каких-либо конкретных тем, но иногда он зачитывает ей заинтересовавшие его отрывки из книг. Он старается сохранить свежесть и интерес. Она снабжает его последними сплетнями, хотя их и не так много. Он не рассказывает ей о звонках Оливера. Возможно, они с Оливером хотели бы этого много лет спустя, когда боль станет не такой сильной, - стать друзьями на всю жизнь.</p><p>Ему хотелось бы поделиться с Марсией некоторыми вещами. Часть его нуждается в этом. Потому что, если кто и понимает, как сложно Элио дается дисциплина, терпение, ожидание и желание, так это Марсия.</p><p>Лотта не похожа на Марсию. Во-первых, она блондинка и вообще не говорит по-французски, но знает шведский и немного – немецкий. В ее глаза Элио мог бы пялиться вечность, если бы только…</p><p>Лотта поступает в Корнелл и чуть старше его. Двадцать против его восемнадцати. Если ее это и беспокоит, она не показывает. На самом деле, она старается доказать обратное, как будто догадывается, о чем он думает.</p><p>- У меня есть младший брат, - говорит она. – Он очень нравится старшим девочкам, так что меня это не волнует. Но, наверное, не стоит говорить твоему отцу, что ты пригласил меня на свидание.</p><p>- Не думаю, что моего отца заботят такие вещи, - отвечает Элио. – Кажется, мама старше его, совсем чуть-чуть. Она всегда деликатно замечает, что он поседел раньше нее, потому что больше работает.</p><p>Его родители любят друг друга. Это единственный незыблемый факт, в котором Элио уверен абсолютно.</p><p>- Это действительно звучит деликатно, соглашается Лотта. – Ну раз им все равно, передавай профессору от меня привет.</p><p> </p><p>- Лотта, - задумчиво морщит лоб отец. – Ах да, Лотта Нильссон. Помню ее. Очень умная девочка. Рад, что вы приятно провели время.</p><p>- Мне понравилось, - кивает Элио и это действительно так. Он садится за фортепиано.</p><p>- Если ты не делаешь это лишь потому, что у Оливера появилась девушка, - добавляет отец, и Элио цепенеет.</p><p>- Что ты имеешь в виду? - бормочет он, не отводя взгляда от клавиш. Черные и белые, молчат и ждут, когда на них заиграют. Все так просто.</p><p>- Он звонил час или два назад. Просил, чтобы я тебе не говорил, но я не вижу причины скрывать это.</p><p>Элио чуть подвигается, и отец садится рядом на скамью.</p><p>- Чего он хотел?</p><p>- Узнать, не в родстве ли мы с Ицхаком Перлманом. Вернее, это было интересно его девушке.</p><p>Отец просто говорит ему все эти вещи. Он никогда не любопытствует.</p><p>- Пап, мы просто друзья и иногда общаемся. Это приятно, - говорит Элио. – Пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Думаю, что приглашу Лотту на следующие выходные.</p><p> </p><p>Оливер звонит через несколько дней, сразу после ужина. Элио сразу же сообщает.</p><p>- Отец сказал, что ты звонил.</p><p>- Где ты был? – если Оливера и задело, что он остался за бортом, по его голосу этого не заметно.</p><p>Элио хочется сказать что-то по-детски дерзкое. Но это было бы не по-дружески, да и тон Оливера не был обвиняющим.</p><p>- Был кое с кем на свидании.</p><p>Он откидывается на кровать. Из-за телефонного шнура дверь не закрывается плотно, но он и не делает ничего, выходящего за рамки. Лучше спросить, почему Оливер не хотел, чтобы отец говорил ему о звонке.</p><p>- На свидании, - повторяет Оливер, и, если он и задет, этого не заметно. Технически, он не имеет права быть задетым. – Могу поспорить, она красотка.</p><p>- Почему?</p><p>- Я не могу считать, что у тебя хороший вкус?</p><p>Хороший вкус. Элио обводит губы языком и сглатывает. Оливер попал в точку.</p><p>- Элио?</p><p>Элио прочищает горло.</p><p>- Я здесь. Да, ты можешь так думать, и да – у меня хороший вкус. Она шведка. С немецкими корнями.</p><p>Тихое присвистывание на другом конце провода. Интересно, что сейчас представляет Оливер.</p><p>- Откуда ты звонишь? Уже вечер. Ты все еще в офисе?</p><p>- Я звоню из дому.</p><p>До сих пор звонки всегда были из офиса или из родительского дома в Вермонте. А сейчас он звонит из дому. Человек должен где-то жить, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Живет ли он с Рейчел? Спит ли она с ним тайно? Не дисциплинировано об этом спрашивать. И совсем не вежливо.</p><p>- У отца есть твой домашний номер?</p><p>Оливер выдыхает.</p><p>- Нет, только рабочий.</p><p>- Ты мне его дашь?</p><p>Дыхание Оливера в трубке. Снова. Еще один вдох. Выдох.</p><p>- У тебя есть ручка?</p><p>- Найду, - быстрый поиск по столу увенчивается успехом – Элио находит полузасохший маркер. Что он здесь делает? Надо бы убрать на столе. - Есть.</p><p>Оливер диктует номер, и Элио выцарапывает каждую цифру на руке, как татуировку, прямо по венам. Думает, что стоит добавить ниже имя Оливера, чтобы не забыть.</p><p>- Записал?</p><p>- Да.</p><p>Снова дыхание.</p><p>- Ты думал, что я – родственник Ицхака Перлмана? - Это звучит смешно, но приятно. Отцу это показалось уморительным.</p><p>Оливер издает звук, который можно понять, как смущение.</p><p>- Интересовался не я, а Рейчел.</p><p>- Мог бы просто ответить, что нет, - говорит Элио.</p><p>- Я хороший ученый, - заявляет Оливер. – Подумал, что должен убедиться.</p><p>- Ты рассказал ей обо мне? – по телу проходит горячая волна, и Элио оттягивает ворот свитера.</p><p>- Она знает, что ты играешь на фортепиано и довольно неплохо, - отвечает Оливер самым несексуальным образом. «Довольно неплохо» звучит абсолютно не сексуально, думает Элио. Почти как «сойдет». – Она не согласна с тобой по поводу четвертака. Считает, что это архаично.</p><p><em>- Архаично, - </em>Элио прокручивает слово в голове и ему становится смешно. – Это хорошо дисциплинирует. Мой учитель заставлял меня так играть. Он говорил: «Элио, следи за четвертаком!». И бил, если четвертак падал, хоть и не очень сильно.</p><p>- Не думаю, что Рейчел бьет своих учеников, - Оливер будто думает вслух.</p><p>- Я – продукт истории, - соглашается Элио. – Таких, как я, больше не осталось.</p><p>- Я знаю, Оливер, - голос Оливера звучит мягко, почти не слышно. И Элио начинает сомневаться, что вообще слышал, но вибрация этого имени остается в ушах.</p><p>- Элио, - выдыхает Элио, ведь имя <em>Оливер</em> действует на него на уровне инстинктов. – Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Если это новое правило, он должен знать об этом, должен быть в курсе.</p><p>- Я… - он слышит громкий вдох на другом конце. – Мне не стоило этого делать. Прости. Черт.</p><p>То, как Оливер произносит <em>черт, </em>так тепло, по-змеиному скользит под его кожу, оставаясь между ней и сердцем.</p><p>Элио кладет трубку. Что-то подсказывает ему, что так нужно, он может быть дисциплинированным. Но член предательски дергается, как будто знает то, чего знать не должен. Он подходит к двери и закрывает ее плотнее, думая о голубых глазах, которые наверняка принадлежат Лотте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Оливер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Это я, - чуть хрипловатый голос на том конце провода. Это мой дополнительный номер в офисе. Первая мысль – у меня проблемы. Я увяз по колено или даже по пояс в вязком прибрежном иле маленького итальянского озера. Ил залепляет мне глаза, он в голове, мешая думать. Затем мелькает мысль -  что бы это ни было, лучше закрыть дверь. Эта мысль переворачивает все внутри, вновь поднимая на поверхность горькое чувство вины. Она настойчива и совершенно неподобающа.</p><p>- Сейчас учебное время, - говорю я. – Не стоило мне звонить.</p><p>Все снова становится болезненно остро. Через двадцать минут у меня семинар для аспирантов. Времени нет совсем, и я втайне рад. Кроме того, Элио теперь ходит на <em>свидания</em>, что для меня хорошо. Я счастлив за него и поэтому тоже. Конечно же, счастлив.</p><p>- У меня обед, - говорит Элио, так по-взрослому. – И есть новости.</p><p>- Да? – у меня совсем, совсем не времени.</p><p>- Я поступаю в университет.</p><p>- Конечно же, как может быть иначе? – улыбаюсь я, собирая проверенные работы, несколько книг, и прижимаю телефон к плечу.</p><p>- Я хочу сказать, что меня кое-куда приняли, умник.</p><p>- О, - снова это тревожное чувство, клубком свившееся в желудке. Но давление вины слегка ослабло. Это не может не радовать, но она все еще есть. – Поздравляю.</p><p>- Спроси меня, куда.</p><p>- Хотел бы, но не могу. Я опаздываю. Я… перезвоню тебе позже.</p><p> </p><p>Нужно позвонить Перлманам, чтобы поздравить их с Хануккой, которая будет через неделю, но я не могу себя заставить. Оправдываю себя тем, что очень занят. К Рейчел приехали родители из Нью Джерси. Ее отец тонко (и не очень) интересуется, когда же я сделаю ей предложение. Этим вечером у меня почти нет аппетита.</p><p>- Ты часом не заболел? – мы с Рейчел возвращаемся в мою квартиру, и она кладет ладонь мне на лоб. – Такой холодный. Ты так много работаешь. Корректура и занятия…</p><p>- Ты переживаешь из-за того, что я не сделал тебе предложения? – очень честный вопрос.</p><p>В сумраке комнаты глаза Рейчел кажутся еще темнее.</p><p>- Я люблю тебя, Оливер.</p><p>Такой уход от прямого вопроса заставляет меня чувствовать себя еще паршивее.</p><p>- Но?</p><p>- Но ты заставляешь папу нервничать, оттягивая с этим. Это правда. Ты меня любишь?</p><p>- Скажи ему, что я все еще в процессе развода с диссертацией, - смеюсь я. – На это нужно время. Мы обсуждаем алименты, и я пытаюсь вырвать свою душу из лап смерти, как-то так. Я… - только бы она не заметила эту легкую заминку. – Рейчел, ты прошла со мной все круги ада докторской, как я могу не любить тебя? – мои пальцы находят тонкую ладонь, и я слегка ее сжимаю.</p><p>Она издает какой-то звук. Затем закидывает ногу мне на колени, все еще крепко сжимая мою кисть.</p><p> </p><p>Наконец, я решаюсь позвонить Перманам из дома родителей. Они поселили Рейчел в гостевой комнате через коридор от моей спальни.</p><p>- <em>Pronto</em>, - слышу знакомое приветствие, и его голос сейчас звучит вполне нормально. Чувствую, как плечи почти расслабляются – я и не замечал, насколько сильным было напряжение.</p><p>- Привет. Счастливой Ханукки.</p><p>- Хочешь поговорить с отцом? Или с Элио?</p><p>- Я, Оливер, очень-очень хочу поговорить с Элио, - отвечаю я. – Прости меня.</p><p>- За что?</p><p>Он так наказывает меня? Иногда я думаю – эти мысли почти неосязаемы, они мелькают в глубинах моего подсознания, - что сломал его. Это то, что восхваляет философия и о чем предостерегает. Хотя он это и отрицает. Конечно, он будет отрицать. Он сломанный, уничтоженный мальчик.</p><p>- За то, - это все, на что я способен.</p><p>- Я пытался позвонить на твой домашний номер, - продолжает Элио, и я чувствую, как его прощение теплой волной затапливает все тело. – Пару дней назад.</p><p>- У меня были дела. Развлекал родителей Рейчел. Извини, что пропустил твой звонок. - Или правильнее сказать - извини, что пропустил тебя. Ведь мне, правда, жаль. Не в моих силах произнести это, действительно облечь в слова и признать, что во мне остались эти эмоции – немного вины и океан горячечной жажды. – Они из Джерси.</p><p>- О, - бормочет Элио. – С ними весело?</p><p>- Они все время держат меня в тонусе. Так что да, можешь считать, что весело. – Не стоило говорить так о моих будущих родственниках. Они, конечно, могут ими и не стать, но такая вероятность есть. – Когда начинается твоя учеба?</p><p>- Ты помнишь.</p><p>Он <em>ненавидит </em>меня.</p><p>- Помню. Да. Расскажи мне.</p><p>- Это Джуллиард, - отвечает Элио. – Пойду на факультет фортепиано. Может, немного на композицию, если захочется. </p><p>- Как насчет педагогики?</p><p>Он фыркает.</p><p>- Ты считаешь, я могу чему-то научить? Я же архаичен.</p><p>- Это сказал не я, - выпаливаю я слишком поспешно. Но перекладывать вину на Рейчел тоже не хочется. – Не стоило этого говорить. Но это же… Это здорово. Отличный шанс. – Затем у меня возникает идея. – Подожди секунду, я положу телефон.</p><p>Выхожу из комнаты и зову Рейчел. Когда она появляется, ее руки измазаны тестом для картофельных оладий.</p><p>- Я не могу держать телефон, - говорит она.</p><p>- Неважно, я подержу, - отвечаю я. – Элио?</p><p>- Я тут.</p><p>- Поздоровайся с Рейчел и расскажи ей то, что сказал мне.</p><p>Пауза.</p><p>- Привет, Рейчел. Я поступил в Джуллиард.</p><p>- Привет, Элио, правильно? – она смотрит на меня, и я киваю. – Это очень круто. Нам нужно об этом поболтать. Я училась в Джуллиарде.</p><p>Реакция Элио точно такая, как я ожидал. Иногда я отпускаю на волю фантазию. Мое воображение просто безгранично. Такое необходимо, чтобы любить древность.</p><p>- Оливеру нравятся музыканты, - говорит он. – Ладно, мне пора идти.</p><p>- Эй, - настаивает Рейчел. – Подожди, Элио. Я бы хотела послушать, как ты играешь. Оливер говорит, что ты талантлив. Может, ты мог бы прислать запись в его офис?</p><p>- Да, да, хорошо. Но мне нужно бежать, - голос его звучит так, как будто он вот-вот заплачет.</p><p>Не знаю, почему я решил, что станет проще.</p><p>- …Бывай. Передавай родителям поздравления с Хануккой.</p><p>- Могу попросить их ответить по параллельной линии, - бормочет он. – Но мне лично нужно идти.</p><p> </p><p>Рейчел лежит на моей детской кровати, а я сижу за столом, пытаясь разобраться в мелких исправлениях. Например, эту ошибку в переводе с греческого я должен был заметить много месяцев назад.</p><p>Много месяцев назад, когда я жил в Италии и грезил наяву. Мы оставляем дверь открытой, потому что мои родители придерживаются консервативных взглядов. Впервые я рад этому факту.</p><p>- Он не слишком разговорчивый, этот мальчик? – замечает Рейчел.</p><p>- Хм?</p><p>- Твой Элио Перлман, - она перекатывается на бок, чтобы лучше меня видеть.</p><p>Некоторое время я молчу.</p><p>- Да, типа того. Он сторонился меня почти все время, до последних двух недель моего пребывания в их доме. Но мне он нравится. – Мне он нравится. Мне он нравится. Мне он нравится. Элио чертов Перлман. Я…</p><p>- Рейчел, я пойду проветрюсь, - отодвигаю стул, встаю и потягиваюсь. – Не рассердишься, если я украду сигарету? Надо выкурить греческий из головы.</p><p>- Джуллиард отлично ему подойдет, - она встает с кровати и проводит рукой по волосам. – Класс для игры и его четыре стены станут его лучшим другом. Невозможно ни с кем даже словом перекинуться. Я просто с ума сходила от этого.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Элио (и Оливер)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это первая Ханукка Лотты, и Элио трахает ее в ее же машине. Трахает с закрытыми глазами, потому что голубые глаза уже выжжены на подкорке его мозга. Пока эти глаза там, все будет в порядке. Все <em>уже</em> в порядке. Оливер на расстоянии телефонного звонка. Друзья могут звонить друг другу и общаться, в этом нет ничего такого, и именно этим они занимаются.</p><p>- Элио, Элио, остановись, - всегда нежные пальцы сейчас впиваются в его плечо, и он открывает глаза. – Пожалуйста, ты делаешь мне больно.</p><p>
  <em>Кажется, ты уже ушел дальше от царства животных. А я, между прочим, тоже к ним отношусь. </em>
</p><p>- Лотта, прости меня.</p><p>Ее дыхание неровное. Выходя из нее, Элио чувствует, как возбуждение уходит и член опадает. Он закрывает глаза, но голубых глаз больше нет. Это несправедливо. Нужно снова закрывать глаза.</p><p>- Элио?</p><p>- Назови меня свои именем, а я назову тебя своим, - бормочет Элио, все еще не открывая глаз. – Пожалуйста, Лотта, сделай это для меня.</p><p>Он не мог попросить об этом Марсию. Лотта – другое дело. Каждая ее частичка – воплощение щедрости. Ее грудь, ноги, слишком мягкие, но все же она шепчет.</p><p>- Лотта, Лотта…</p><p>Элио думает, что <em>Оливер знает</em>, и ненавидит его за это. Это ненависть, растущая из желания.</p><p>- Элио, Элио, - выдыхает он и кончает.</p><p> </p><p>На следующий день Элио идет на почту и отправляет запись своей игры в офис Оливера.</p><p>Затем звонит ему на дополнительный номер.</p><p>- Эти звонки записываются?</p><p>- Прости?</p><p>- Кто-то записывает звонки, поступающие на этот номер?</p><p>- Элио, я работаю в университете, - смеется Оливер. – Не в ЦРУ. И не в КГБ. Как дела?</p><p>Как дела. Как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто все нормально. Как будто Оливеру плевать, что Элио скатился до секса на заднем сиденье машины, и даже там облажался.</p><p>- Секс.</p><p>Пауза кажется бесконечно долгой.</p><p>- Мы об этом не говорим.</p><p>- Почему нет? - Элио сжимает зубы. – Мы всегда говорим о том, о чем хочешь ты. Можем говорить об архаических четвертаках. И о том, что твоя девушка училась в Джуллиарде. Кстати, я выслал тебе запись своей игры. Скоро получишь. ДЛЯ доктора Оливера. Оливера. Оливера. ОТ Элио. Элио. Элио.</p><p>- Элио, это мой офис. Дверь <em>открыта</em>.</p><p>- Моя тоже, - совсем чуть-чуть, но это правда.</p><p>- Почему ты не на занятиях?</p><p>- Они начинаются только послезавтра, - отвечает Элио. – Мы друзья?</p><p>- Думаю, да. Конечно, – слышится какая-то возня, а затем ясный звук закрываемой двери. – А что?</p><p>- Некоторые друзья говорят о сексе, разве нет?</p><p>Снова звук. Как будто Оливер сжимает зубы или напрягает мышцы своей точеной челюсти.</p><p>- Не думаю, что нас можно назвать <em>такими</em> друзьями. И это далеко от дисциплины.</p><p>- Ты говоришь это лишь потому, что я звоню на твой рабочий номер?</p><p>- А если и так? – отвечает Оливер довольно резко.</p><p>Элио скользит рукой по ремню брюк опускаясь к легкой выпуклости ниже.</p><p>- Если так, я бы хотел, чтобы ты перезвонил мне позже. Из дому.</p><p>- Ты бы хотел, чтобы я тебе перезвонил?</p><p>- Да, доктор, хотел бы, - Элио прикусывает губу. – Родители опять идут на ужин. Кто-то приехал из Будапешта.</p><p>- Я подумаю об этом, - отвечает Оливер и кладет трубку.</p><p> </p><p>Когда родители уходят, Элио раздевается, оставляя лишь свитер и белье, и садится за фортепиано. В комнате холодно, но ему плевать. Гноссиенна Сати №3 помогает убить время. После Сати наступает очередь Николая Метнера. Он пытается не отставать от жизни, как советовал ему учитель. Хотя бы охватывать девятнадцатый век. Нет смысла тянуть всех композиторов за собой в прошлое. Прошлое остается в прошлом. Оно всегда будет прошлым, и однажды ностальгия коснется кончиков твоих пальцев и отравит все, о чем бы ты ни подумал.</p><p>Затем звонит телефон.</p><p>Элио смотрит на него. Один звонок, второй, третий. Наконец, он поднимает трубку.</p><p>- <em>Pronto.</em></p><p>- Кажется, я понял, почему ты так любишь Баха, - говорит Оливер. – Послушай-ка это.</p><p>
  <em>Простые инструкции: начинающим пианистам, особенно увлеченным, показывают понятный способ не только (1) научиться чисто играть для двуголосья, но также в процессе дальнейшего совершенствования (2) правильно и удовлетворительно разбирать три части облигато, не только открывая для себя новые техники, но и успешно развивая уже освоенные, и, прежде всего, добиваясь плавной манеры игры, в то же время обретая сильное чувство композиции.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Думаю, я понял.</p><p>- Есть еще один вариант перевода, - отвечает Элио слегка учительским тоном, или хотя бы пытается так звучать, внезапно оглушенный осознанием того, как неуместно выглядит в трусах и свитере. – И мне он нравится больше. Вместо «простые инструкции» там «честная игра».</p><p>- Я хотел сказать, - продолжает Оливер, - что он очень ясный. Бах. И даже когда ты пытаешься его приукрасить, он не становится менее ясным. Вот поэтому.</p><p>- Я люблю его за честность, - отвечает Элио. – И за то, что он не одержим. Как Лист, Шопен – они были одержимы собой.</p><p>- Себялюбцы, - соглашается Оливер слегка неискренне. – Но я мало о них знаю.</p><p>- Хочешь знать, что на мне надето? Пока я сижу за чертовым фортепиано?</p><p>- Пожалуйста, не надо<em>.</em></p><p>- Я не голый, - настаивает Элио. – Это было бы безвкусно. Я не лишен вкуса.</p><p> </p><p>Элио не обнажен, сидя за фортепиано. Потому что у него есть вкус. Что же до меня… Я все еще в галстуке. Наверное, я смог бы раздеться так, чтобы он не заметил. Если бесшумно положить телефон, можно сбросить одежду и просто слушать звук его голоса.</p><p>- Ты обвиняешь меня в нечестности? – спрашиваю я. – Если да, то я кладу трубку. И, возможно, никогда больше с тобой не заговорю.</p><p>- Тогда ты поступишь крайне нечестно. Бах свидетель. – Элио обращается к Баху, как будто тот знает все о моей сексуальной жизни. Или о его.</p><p>- Ты можешь <em>остановиться</em>, - почти умоляю я. Мне приходится умолять. – Ты же знаешь, как все должно быть… Мы можем остановиться.</p><p>Он не дает мне перевести дух. Нужно просто повесить трубку.</p><p>- Мои родители в курсе, ясно? По крайней мере, отец. Он знает, кем мы были летом. Они немного удивлены, что мы поддерживаем связь, как друзья.</p><p>Я знаю, что они в курсе. Они никогда не скрывали, что я им нравлюсь. Особенно Сэмюэль. Но от этого только хуже, ведь я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько далеким от Перлманов, как сейчас. Для меня нет места в их жизни, как Бах далек от роли святого-покровителя секса. Не знаю, зачем он рассказал мне. Не думаю, что это хоть в чем-то меня оправдывает.</p><p>Я рывком ослабляю галстук. Затем дергаю рубашку и слышу характерный звук расстегивающихся пуговиц.</p><p>- Та жизнь была ненастоящей. В настоящей я живу сейчас. И в этом нет нечестности. Я честен, - охватываю голову руками и пытаюсь протолкнуть воздух в легкие. Он проходит со странным свистом.</p><p>- …Оливер?</p><p>- Элио, я не могу дышать.</p><p>Вот. Честнее некуда. Я не могу дышать.</p><p>- Оливер, хочешь…?</p><p>Я бросаю трубку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Оливер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я покупаю пианино. Коллега с кафедры философии услышал о моих поисках и сказал, что его кузина продает старое пианино производства шестидесятых. Но Рейчел под впечатлением от качества звука, хотя в последний год инструментом никто не занимался. Плачу три сотни, и колледж помогает с доставкой. Рейчел приглашает друга его настроить. Заменить некоторые детали, проверить педали. Ничто не хромает. Как новенькое.</p><p>Теперь я больше тренируюсь. Уже справляюсь с этюдами для двух рук и больше не использую четвертаки.</p><p>Приходит запись Элио. В начале каждого произведения его чистый голос сообщает название. Это выборка из <em>Вариаций Голдберга</em>, отрывок Сонаты Бетховена и произведение Николая Метнера, о котором я никогда не слышал.</p><p>Я яростно дрочу на <em>Вариации Голдберга</em>, не представляя, что такое вообще возможно. Потому что это ДЛЯ доктора Оливера. Оливера. Оливера. ОТ Элио. Элио. Элио. Это все, что звучит в моей голове.</p><p>И я не звоню Перлманам. Даже на Пасху, что могло бы стать удобным поводом.</p><p>В последнюю неделю апреля Рейчел интересуется, не хотел бы я сыграть с ней для ее учеников. Просто шутки ради. Чтобы привыкнуть к сцене. Она убеждает меня, что, несмотря на привычку выступать для международной аудитории (она так шутит, ведь я всего лишь подготовил материалы для пары международных конференций и произнес вступительную речь еще на одной), быть на сцене и играть на фортепиано – это совершенно другой опыт.</p><p>- Я буду чувствовать себя глупо, - говорю я, автоматически лаская среднее «до», и она поднимает мою кисть от клавиш. – Я слишком <em>стар </em>для этого.</p><p>- Поддержи меня, - настаивает Рейчел, и по ее тону становится понятно, что выбора у меня особо нет, если мне важно быть для нее хорошим парнем. – У меня есть ученик, которому почти пятьдесят. Это бы много для меня значило. Мы добавим «доктор философии» после твоего имени в программе.</p><p>Я уступаю. Выбираю упрощенный вариант «Канона в ре мажоре» Пахельбеля, отыгрываю его на сцене для явно невпечатленной аудитории человек из сорока. Лучше бы я читал лекцию. Когда фортепиано смолкает, раздаются вежливые аплодисменты, которые кажутся слегка осуждающими. А может быть, я просто слишком много думаю.</p><p>Я чуть не убегаю из зала, вдруг увидев среди слушателей профессора Сэмюэля Перлмана. Но он уже замечает меня, и бегство означало бы, что придется объясняться перед Рейчел. На это у меня не осталось энергии. </p><p>Жутко хочется закурить. Профессор предлагает выйти, и я жестом показываю Рейчел в направлении террасы. Она лишь пожимает плечами.</p><p>- Это она?</p><p>- Кто? – у меня с собой сигареты, но нет зажигалки. Сэмюэль прикуривает мне.</p><p>- Твоя девушка, - Проф улыбается. – Она красивая. И талантливая. Как ее зовут? Элио вроде говорил… Рейчел?</p><p>- Да, Рейчел, - киваю я. – Она подсунула мне Пахельбеля. Я бы сказал, для этого требуется немалый талант.</p><p>Если не сделаю это сейчас, другого шанса не будет (и смелости тоже).</p><p>- Не думал, что вы посещаете студенческие концерты, Сэмюэль. Я даже не знал, что вы в городе.</p><p>- Рад, что такой старик, как я, все еще может удивлять, - улыбается он с непонятными искрами в добрых глазах. – Здесь выступал один из моих давних друзей, тоже в возрасте. Осмелюсь сказать, он еще упрямее тебя. Мы встретились вчера за ужином. И вдруг ты – ты оказался приятным сюрпризом.</p><p>- О.</p><p>- Иногда забываешь, как тесен на самом деле Нью Йорк.</p><p>Я затягиваюсь, позволяя дыму щедро окутать легкие.</p><p>- Да уж.</p><p>- Элио скучает по тебе, - говорит Сэмюэль и добавляет. – Мы все скучаем.</p><p>- Я… - внезапно ощущаю пепел, попавший в рот. – Он не с вами?</p><p>- Где-то поблизости, - Проф пожимает плечами. – Ему уже восемнадцать. Не представляю, что там в голове у мальчишек его возраста, но думаю так даже безопаснее для меня и моего давления. Я убедил его приехать и посмотреть несколько вариантов жилья для студентов. Возможно, придется еще посоветоваться с Аннеллой, а затем вернуться на следующие выходные и проверить оставшиеся несколько мест.</p><p>- Ему восемнадцать? – мне не хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало так. Честно. Я просто удивлен, что… пропустил день рождения Элио. Хотя, он бы мне все равно не сказал. Элио, несомненно, слегка одержим собой, но не в этом смысле.</p><p>- Да, исполнилось пару недель назад. Его день рождения обычно совпадает с Пасхой.</p><p>Я достаю еще одну сигарету, и Сэмюэль снова прикуривает ее для меня.</p><p>- Надо было послать ему подарок, - говорю я. – Черт, простите. Я не знал. Я получил его запись, но…</p><p>- Все в нормально, Оливер, - Сэмюэль касается моей руки. – В нашей семье день рождение – не слишком большое событие. Думаю, он тебя простит. Тебе удалось закончить поправки?</p><p>- Да, - я вздыхаю с облегчением и, наконец, не чувствую себя виноватым. – Да, да, да. Хвала небу. Теперь осталось скрестить все, что возможно, и надеяться, что они пройдут.</p><p>Сэмюэль улыбается.</p><p>- Пройдут. У вас, нынешней молодежи, слишком мало веры в себя. Надеюсь, это просто пунктик.</p><p>- Не уверен, - я пожимаю плечами. – Ангст хорошо продается, не так ли, Проф? Если верить современной музыке.</p><p>- Возможно, - соглашается Сэмюэль тоном родителя, который устал спорить о жизни со своим отпрыском. – Я предпочитаю термин <em>Sehnsucht </em>(томление духа – прим. переводчика).</p><p>- Оливер, - к нам подходит Рейчел, и я делаю последнюю глубокую затяжку. – Готов идти?</p><p>- Да, - отвечаю я и поворачиваюсь к Сэмюэлю. – Давайте позавтракаем вместе. Я хотел бы увидеть Элио.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, приходи к нам в отель, - отвечает он и называет мне адрес. Я приблизительно представляю, где это.</p><p>- Мы тебя угощаем. В отеле прекрасная континентальная кухня, судя по вчерашнему дню. В девять нормально?</p><p> </p><p>В пятнадцать минут второго ночи звонит телефон. Я еще не сплю, и первая мысль – как же повезло, что Рейчел нет со мной в кровати. У нее урок в восемь утра, я провел ее до дома и теперь свободен.</p><p>Свободен. Чтобы ответить на телефонный звонок. Это может быть лишь один человек.</p><p>- Алло, - бормочу я сонным голосом.</p><p>- Пахельбель? – говорит Элио. – Серьезно?</p><p>- Ну, моя девушка изучала педагогику. Если она его выбрала, мне подходит. Рад слышать твой голос. Сэмюэль знает, что ты звонишь? – я совершенно точно еще не проснулся окончательно, иначе никогда не позволил бы ему получить так много того, чего он хочет. Ясности. Честности.</p><p>- Так ты его называешь?</p><p>- Он сам попросил, - отвечаю я. – Мы приятно поболтали. Какие места вы посмотрели? Наверное, ты не в восторге от общежитий. Есть неплохой квартирный блок в Уильямсбурге, но Рейчел знает о нем больше, чем я. Можно еще посмотреть район Ист Виллидж, но там все дороже.</p><p>- Отец сказал, что ты нервничал на сцене.</p><p>- Я не пианист, - говорю я. – И для любителя справился вполне сносно.</p><p>- Ты наверняка налажал.</p><p>- Наверняка, - соглашаюсь я. – Откуда ты звонишь? - Я не буду думать об этом. Я не могу об этом думать – о том, как его язык касается неба, скользя по зубам, когда он произносит «налажал».</p><p>- Из лобби, - отвечает Элио. – Папин храп мешает спать. И у меня скоро закончится мелочь. Увидимся завтра?</p><p>- Я приду в отель, - сообщаю я. – Не знаю, будешь ты там или нет. Я не заставляю тебя быть там, где ты не хочешь.</p><p>- Буду, - заверяет Элио. Затем звонок прерывается и становится тихо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Элио</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ты <em>видел </em>его?</p><p>- Собственной персоной, - подтверждает отец, поднимая свою традиционную рюмочку на сон грядущий. Он часто это делает. Глоток коньяка. Он спрашивает у Элио, не взять ли ему что-то из мини-бара, и тот выбирает персиковый шнапс. Они иногда пьют вместе с отцом. Чаще всего это бокал вина за ужином.</p><p>- Он справился? – на самом деле хотелось спросить: как он выглядел?</p><p>- Он играл Пахельбеля, Элио. Пожалуйста, назови мне Вселенную, где ценят Пахельбеля, и я туда отправлюсь. С большой радостью. Я буду так убедителен, что твоей матери ничего не останется, кроме как поехать со мной.</p><p>Элио морщится.</p><p>- Ему стоило хотя бы попробовать Баха. То есть, если он справился с Пахельбелем, то очевидно смог бы сыграть и <em>Прелюдию</em>.</p><p>- Очевидно для тебя, - отец кладет руку ему на голову, и Элио внезапно хочется плакать. Сейчас они с Оливером вроде как друзья, хотя этот друг и не звонил ему уже пару-тройку месяцев.</p><p>- Пап, - когда они говорили с отцом, сидя на старом диване на их вилле, он разрешил себе чувствовать боль и абсолютное горе, выпущенное наружу с позволения Сэмюэля. Но сейчас все по-другому. Сейчас есть слова Оливера о том, что Италия была ненастоящей жизнью, и что Элио должен знать – в нем нет нечестности.</p><p>- Что, сын?</p><p>- Он придет на завтрак?</p><p>- Обещал, что придет, - отвечает отец. – Почему бы тебе не поспать, Элио?</p><p> </p><p>Сэмюэль Перлман храпит во сне. Элио нечасто спит с ним в одной комнате, чтобы полностью осознавать масштаб катастрофы. Он не представляет, как мама это выдерживает.</p><p>Элио сдается около часа ночи и спускается вниз, в лобби, чтобы позвонить. Ему кажется, это разрешено.</p><p>- Ты понимаешь, который час?</p><p>- У меня есть часы, - отвечает Элио. – Начало второго.</p><p>- Сэмюэль знает, что ты звонишь?</p><p>Неужели Оливер всегда так называл отца, а Элио и не заметил? Неужели он так глубоко увяз в себе?</p><p>- Так ты его называешь?</p><p>- Он сам попросил, - отвечает Оливер. – Если тебя это успокоит, в моей голове он по-прежнему Проф, а твоя мама – Аннелла. А ты – Элио.</p><p><em>Ты не звонил два, нет, три месяца, как последний трус</em> – думает Элио. Но вслух говорит.</p><p>- Он сказал, ты придешь на завтрак.</p><p>- Не могу отказаться от высококлассной континентальной кухни, - улыбается Оливер. Вернее, Элио чувствует, как улыбка вплетается в его слова, как будто они живые, способны двигаться и в конце концов добраться к нему. – Я скучаю по большим европейским завтракам.</p><p>- Не сомневаюсь. Ты ешь, как лошадь.</p><p>- Немного жестоко. Кажется, из нас двоих растущий организм у меня. Ты клюешь, как птичка.</p><p>- Тебе почти тридцать, - говорит Элио. – Куда еще ты собираешься расти?</p><p>- Всегда есть эго, которое не против вырасти, - напоминает Оливер. – И что это за странное округление? Я лишь недавно привык, что мне двадцать семь.</p><p>Элио задумывается.</p><p>- У тебя был день рождения?</p><p>- Мне кажется, он бывает у всех, - острит Оливер. – И Сэмюэль сказал, что я пропустил твой.</p><p>- Мы никогда не говорили друг другу, когда у нас дни рождения. – Элио трет глаза. Ищет в кармане мелочь и бросает в щель аппарата еще один четвертак. До этого удерживает его на кисти, будто доказывая свою правоту, хоть Оливер этого и не видит. – Не очень это по-дружески.</p><p>- И правда. Когда у тебя день рождения?</p><p>- Шестого апреля, - отвечает Элио. – А у тебя?</p><p>- Двенадцатого октября.</p><p>- Почему ты мне не сказал?</p><p>- Я тогда дописывал работу, - говорит Оливер. – И никак не праздновал. Родители настояли, чтобы я пришел на ужин. Они специально приехали в Нью Йорк. Даже не помню, что мы ели.</p><p>- А торт был?</p><p>- Кажется, ресторан подарил мне бесплатный торт, да. – Оливер зевает, и Элио сдерживает порыв сделать то же. – Можно я продолжу спать?</p><p>В лобби никого, кроме ночного администратора. Элио прижимает трубку к подбородку и опускается на пол телефонной кабинки.</p><p>- Я приду в отель завтра, - говорит Оливер, возможно, просто чтобы заполнить паузу. – Не знаю, будешь ты там или нет. Но мне правда очень хотелось бы тебя увидеть.</p><p>- Мне тоже, - отвечает Элио. – Спокойной ночи.</p><p> </p><p>На следующее утро Элио с отцом спускаются к завтраку. Они сообщают администратору, что к ним присоединится еще один друг и направляются к угловому столику на троих. Отсутствие Оливера и наличие пустого стула режет глаза.</p><p>- Хорошо спал? – спрашивает отец.</p><p>Элио кивает.</p><p>- Нормально.</p><p>Он бы заметил Оливера за милю. Но затем глаза его подводят, и он уже не уверен, что это <em>Оливер</em>. Оливер, который долгие месяцы был лишь голосом в трубке, если не считать времени, когда была только тишина.</p><p>- Привет, Перлманы, - говорит Оливер. Он снимает наплечную сумку и пальто. Подходит к стулу и отвечает на крепкое объятье отца. – Давно не виделись.</p><p>- А мое? – слышится голос Элио.</p><p>- Твое что? – спрашивает Оливер и тянется за меню. Из-за его спины появляется официант и интересуется, не желают ли они кофе и континентальный завтрак.</p><p>- Мое объятье, - отвечает Элио, - Мне тоже полагается.</p><p>Оливер смотрит на него, взвешивая варианты. Когда официант уходит на безопасное расстояние, он закрывает меню и встает.</p><p>- Ладно, поднимайся.</p><p>Оливер пахнет одеколоном. Его пиджак аккуратно выглажен и слегка царапает кожу. Он раньше никогда не видел Оливера в костюме, даже в повседневном. Эти детали проносятся в голове Элио во время объятья. Он в хорошей форме, крепкое тело, обнаженное под одеждой, но этого Элио не замечает (не может).</p><p>Они снова садятся.</p><p>- Ну, - говорит отец Элио, - Здорово, что мы встретились. Аннелла расстроится, что пропустила это.</p><p>- Она не планировала приехать?</p><p>- Мама может приехать на следующие выходные, - говорит Элио.</p><p>Оливер выглядит слегка удивленным, затем на его лице мелькает радость.</p><p>- Кстати, чтобы не забыть. У меня есть кое-что для тебя, - он достает из сумки конверт и передает Элио.</p><p>Тот вертит его в руках. На конверте нет никаких пометок, кроме фамилии и инициалов Оливера, написанных вручную в левом верхнем углу. Он не запечатан.</p><p>- Это приглашение послушать, как ты мучаешь Пахельбеля? – он не может сдержаться. – Думаю, я пас.</p><p>- Элио, - голос отца звучит укоряюще, но Оливер смеется.</p><p>- Просто открой.</p><p>Внутри лежат два билета на выступление Марты Аргерих, исполняющей первый концерт Шопена для фортепиано в сопровождении Бостонского симфонического оркестра в следующую пятницу.</p><p>- Знаю, ты считаешь, Аргерих слащавой, а Шопена – самовлюбленным, - говорит Оливер. – Но я правда искал Баха. Нашел только одну церковь, где будут исполнять его Мессу си минор. Взвесив варианты, я подумал, что ты предпочел бы что-то другое. Надеюсь, ты сходишь. Кажется, места довольно неплохие. Если нет, я устрою скандал.</p><p>- Оливер, это замечательно, - говорит отец Элио. – Хорошо иметь друга в городе.</p><p>- Пустяки, - отмахивается Оливер. – Всего лишь несколько звонков. И даже их делал не я.</p><p>Это означает, что он достал билеты через Рейчел. Оливеру не нужно говорить этого. Элио и так знает.</p><p>- Спасибо, - бормочет Элио. – Уверен, что мне понравится.</p><p>К счастью, наконец, приносят их завтрак.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Оливер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я предпочитаю <em>Sehnsucht</em>.</p><p>Мы с Рейчел выходим у моего офиса, потому что мне нужно забрать немецко-английский словарь. Я не приглашаю ее зайти ко мне, и она понимающе просит провести ее домой. В конце концов, она не встречалась с Профессором – Сэмюэлем. Целует меня на прощанье у входной двери.</p><p>- Ты отлично справился. Как для начинающего – просто блестяще.</p><p>- Это звучит, как ободрение из уст девушки бедняге-парню на утро после не слишком удачного траха, - шутливо замечаю я. Она краснеет и щиплет меня за локоть.</p><p>- Серьезно, Оливер? Траха? Это почти так же ужасно, как «тыкать».</p><p>- Мне нравиться трах с тобой, - замечаю я, обнимая ее за талию. – Можем трахаться все выходные.</p><p>- Оливер, ради бога, иди домой.</p><p>Мои пальцы медлят.</p><p>- Хотел попросить тебя кое о чем. В городе сейчас планируются какие-нибудь хорошие концерты? Желательно на следующие выходные. С участием пианиста.</p><p>Она думает.</p><p>- Могу достать билеты на Аргерих с первым концертом Шопена в сопровождении Бостонской симфонии. Нужно только позвонить Бену. Как скоро они тебе нужны?</p><p>- Завтра, - говорю я. – Если возможно.</p><p>- Я могу, потому что должна, - улыбается она. – Заберешь их по дороге.</p><p>- Люблю тебя, - вырывается у меня. Не знаю, зачем я сказал это. Может быть, потому что должен. Рейчел просто улыбается и уходит.</p><p> </p><p>Придя домой, я ставлю запись Элио и раздеваюсь до белья. Затем ложусь на кровать и открываю словарь на статье <em>Sehnsucht</em>.</p><p>Немецкое существительное. Состоит из двух частей: das Sehnen (томление, жажда) и das Siechtum (продолжительная болезнь).</p><p><em>Sehnsucht</em> придает ангсту позитивное звучание.</p><p>Я почти всегда пропускаю Бетховена.</p><p>- А теперь, - звучит голос Элио из плеера. Он слегка звенит металлом, словно его звуковые связки натянуты, как струны на грифе. – Николай Метнер, Соната в миноре №9, опус 30, изданный в 1914 году.</p><p>Совершенно не похоже на голос по телефону, когда он говорит свое <em>pronto</em>.</p><p>Как тщательно он выговаривает «в миноре». Что за чудо в обертке ужасно затянувшейся болезни.</p><p>Закрываю глаза и позволяю руке опуститься к животу, представляя неподвижный, блестящий четвертак на тонкой кисти, гибкие пальцы которой выписывают изощренные узоры поверх живой, но несколько тяжелой мелодии после меланхоличных вступительных аккордов.</p><p>Метнер Элио не переносит меня в Италию. Только его <em>Вариации</em> способны на это. Но я не могу.</p><p>В середине есть часть с тяжелым, участившимся дыханием, и если правильно рассчитать время (это случается довольно часто, себе я могу не врать), то я кончаю, кончаю и кончаю, пока его пальцы ласкают минорные гаммы, оттененные порой неидеальными тритонами.</p><p>- Ох, - я не открываю глаз. Потому что, если открою их, увижу, что… - Вот блядь.</p><p>Я выпачкал словарь своей спермой. Четкий, липкий плевок виновато расползается по <em>Sehnsucht</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Если Элио и знает, где-то глубоко внутри подозревает, что я использую его запись для совершения греха онанизма, он достаточно добр, чтобы не задевать эту тему во время нашего разговора по телефону.</p><p>Я просыпаюсь в восемь, хотя и спал плохо. Выбираю костюм вместо обычной одежды, потому что это стало привычкой. Касса, откуда нужно забрать билеты для Элио, открывается в восемь тридцать. И все же я опаздываю на завтрак с Перлманами минут на десять. По пути вижу объявление о Мессе си минор. Возможно, Элио исправил бы меня, настояв, что правильно говорить h-Moll. Концерт также на выходных, но у меня уже на руках билеты от Рейчел.</p><p>Я обильно брызгаюсь одеколоном – по всему телу, как будто защищаясь. Когда подхожу к их столику, Сэмюэль заключает меня в долгое и искреннее объятье и, если и замечает что-то необычное, не подает вида.</p><p>Когда я бросаю взгляд на Элио, сидящего за столом, то очень рад тому, что подрочил прошлой ночью. Есть надежда, что мой член не сможет предать меня, хоть ему бы и хотелось. Я себя знаю. Странно видеть его вот так – думаю я. Так много месяцев он был лишен формы. Его запястья, его пальцы. Его язык, рот и то, как он ласкает чертова Баха. И теперь он здесь. Весь целиком. Голова, завитки волос, глаза, бедра – наверняка столь же бледные, как и тогда, когда мне довелось касаться их прошедшим летом.</p><p>- А мое?</p><p>- Твое что? – не понимаю я.</p><p>- Мое объятье, - ровно отвечает он. Внезапно в моей голове мелькает ужасающий образ всевидящего ока вокруг ферматы на нотах Шумана, которое будто заменяет его глаза – красноватые, пронзительные и бессонные. – Я тоже хочу.</p><p>Мой первый порыв – спрятаться за меню в руках. Но он <em>хочет</em>. Он мог бы даже сказать, что <em>нуждается</em>, и погубить меня, как много раз делал его бесплотный образ без его ведома.</p><p>- Ладно, - говорю я, - поднимайся.</p><p>Элио встает, и я обнимаю его, чувствуя, как он прижимается носом к моей груди.</p><p>- Ты что, меня обнюхиваешь? – я чувствую его улыбку.</p><p>- И что с того? Ты приятно пахнешь.</p><p>- Ты очень странный.</p><p>Мы садимся и тут же приносят завтрак. Сэмюэль прав. Это первоклассная континентальная кухня. Я отдаю билеты Элио и задумываюсь, догадывается ли он, что в них есть след Рейчел. Он умен. Он слишком умен, чтобы не догадываться. Элио прячет билеты.</p><p>Сэмюэль заканчивает есть первым и допивает остатки кофе.</p><p>- Отлично, пойду сделаю чек-аут. Ты уверен, что упаковал все вещи, сын?</p><p>- Ты уже несколько раз спросил, папа. Да, упаковал.</p><p>- Хорошо, тогда я пойду наверх и проверю, все ли в порядке. Дам вам пару минут. – Затем он смотрит на меня. – Был рад тебя увидеть, Оливер. Не пропадай.</p><p>Мы жмем друг другу руки.</p><p>- Да, сэр.</p><p>Сэмюэль уходит, а я заказываю еще один кофе. Элио делает то же. Затем я вспоминаю о манерах и достаю из кошелька пять долларов. Протягиваю ему.</p><p>- Отдай их Сэмюэлю, когда он вернется.</p><p>- Зачем? – он смотрит так, как будто я даю ему чей-то труп.</p><p>- За кофе, которые мы только что заказали, - объясняю я. – Позволь угостить тебя.</p><p>- Ты пытаешься купить мое расположение? – он смотрит на меня, затем на пятидолларовую бумажку. – Потому что это вовсе не нужно. Ты и так занимаешь все мои мысли. Понимаю, у меня совсем плохо с дисциплиной, и ты рассердишься, узнав, что я сделал. Я совершил ужасную вещь, Оливер.</p><p>Я думаю – <em>я тоже</em>.</p><p>Приносят наш кофе, и я задерживаю дыхание. Наконец, кладу пятерку обратно в кошелек. Возможно, получится отдать ее Сэмюэлю позже. Я почти уверен, что мы еще встретимся до их с Элио отъезда.</p><p>- Элио, я не могу на тебя сердиться. – И это правда. Я могу испытывать к нему сотни оттенков чувств, но никогда – злость. – И что бы ты ни натворил, я тебя прощаю.</p><p>У меня в голове нет ни малейшей идеи, о чем он может говорить. Все, о чем я думаю, единственная мысль, буравящая мой мозг, - я присутствую в его повседневной жизни. Он думает обо мне, и эти мысли сводят его с ума. Я рад этому. Рад, ведь это означает, что я не один.</p><p>- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда услышишь, - бормочет Элио в свой кофе.</p><p>Я жду, не решаясь коснуться своего. Может быть, после я не смогу его проглотить.</p><p>- Так ты мне скажешь или нет?</p><p>- Назови меня своим именем, - говорит Элио. – А я назову тебя своим. Элио, Элио! А она вскрикнула: Лотта, Лотта!</p><p>Кажется, вся кровь уходит из моего тела. Чашка кофе кажется неподъемной, когда я пытаюсь отпить глоток. Я больше не я и не мое имя.</p><p>- Я сделал ей больно, - Элио все еще не поднимает глаз. – Она была тобой. А затем перестала быть. И потом я…</p><p>Я делаю глубокий вдох. И наконец – отпиваю свой кофе. Он слишком горячий, и язык немеет, но я все же должен что-то сказать. Есть ли мне что сказать?</p><p>- Это больше не наше, Оливер. Я отдал это на заднем сиденье ее машины и сделал ей больно и… Почему мы друзья?</p><p>Не знаю, есть ли у меня ответ. Но я должен попробовать. Обязан.</p><p>- <em>Sehnsucht, </em>- говорю я.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Это сложное слово, - я вспоминаю, как пришлось стирать с него белые капли влажной туалетной бумагой. А затем сушить словарь феном. Ирония в том, что я купил фен лишь потому, что без него Рейчел отказывалась оставаться у меня. Сам я никогда его не использовал. – Оно состоит из das Sehnen, что означает томление, желание и боль о прошлом, другими словами, ностальгию. Вторая часть - das Siechtum – это затянувшаяся, продолжительная болезнь. Думаю, это тяжело – разделять <em>Sehnsucht </em>на двоих. Поэтому мы друзья.</p><p>Элио смотрит так, как будто у меня выросла вторая голова.</p><p>- Это же просто <em>fantastique</em>! – наконец выдает он, и его французское искажение этого слова не менее <em>fantastique</em>, английский вариант произвел бы меньший эффект. – Мы друзья, потому что вместе выпили яд истории! И даже вместе мы беспощадны друг к другу, потому что тебе плевать, что я поделился этим ядом с кем-то еще. Поэтому совершенно ясно, что мы будем так же беспощадны до конца наших жизней.</p><p>Его голос становится громче и резче. Пожилая пара через столик от нас оборачивается. Я смотрю на них, пока они вновь не отводят глаза.</p><p>- Я не думаю, что мы вместе выпили яд, Элио, - тихо говорю я. – Я просто хочу сказать…</p><p>- Элио, - раздается голос Сэмюэля за спиной, и я наконец позволяю себе сделать выдох. Кажется, я не дышал все это время. – Ты готов? Не хочется вас прерывать, но было бы здорово вернуться домой пораньше.</p><p>- Да, - говорю я. – Сэмюэль, пожалуйста, вот, - протягиваю ему пять долларов. – Мне хотелось бы угостить Элио, – Элио, который упорно на меня не смотрит, - кофе. Прошу, возьмите.</p><p>Сэмюэль поочередно смотрит на нас обоих, затем берет деньги.</p><p>- Теперь у меня есть пианино, - говорю я. – Купил месяц назад. Его настроили и заменили педали и все, что нужно. Было бы здорово, если бы кто-то пришел и сыграл на нем что-то, помимо Пахельбеля и детских гамм.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Элио</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Sehnsucht</em> вызывает у Элио приступ смеха, который он пытается сдержать. Да и произношение у Оливера просто ужасающее. Если честно, Элио и сам не слишком хорошо знает немецкий, однако часто слышит его от матери. Но Оливер не такой, и иногда осознавание, насколько он другой, просто бьет наотмашь. Ему стоило бы поработать над немецким и французским. Он увереннее себя чувствует в греческом и латыни и не часто выезжает из страны (Италия, как он признался, была его первой заграницей). На каком бы языке он ни говорил, его акцент остается безнадёжно американским, но все же таким, который приятен слуху европейцев. Все лето Элио считал себя европейцем. У него ведь есть итальянская и французская кровь.</p><p>
  <em>- Ученый-ковбой, - говорит Элио и тянется, чтобы ущипнуть обнаженное бедро Оливера прямо под линией плавок. </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>- Что, прости?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Так тебя называют в городе. Ученый-ковбой.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Оливер смеется – искренне и от души, поднимая локоть, чтобы закрыть глаза от палящего солнца. </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>– Это просто очень смешно. Я даже никогда не был в Техасе. Хотя ковбойскую шляпу однажды надевал. Как часть костюма. Кто-то меня заставил - это был Хэллоуин на кафедре. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>- …Хочешь поговорить об этом?</p><p>Они покидают Оливера, отель и даже город почти остается позади. На записи Артур Рубинштейн играет Чакону Баха-Бузони, скрашивая напряженно громкое молчание, которое отец пытается нарушить.</p><p>- Мы просто друзья, - говорит Элио. – Друзья иногда ссорятся.</p><p>Друзья с ядом в крови, который приковывает их неразрывными цепями. Все совсем не так, как говорит отец. Ничего подобного, не <em>parce-que c’etait lui, parce-que c’etait moi (Потому что это был он, потому что это был я – прим. переводчика)</em>. Все превратилось в уродливый гротеск, и винить в этом, кроме них самих, некого. Их не назовешь хорошими людьми.</p><p>- В любом случае, было мило с его стороны достать тебе эти билеты.</p><p>- Знаю. Мама же любит Аргерих, правда?</p><p>- Думаю, любит, да.</p><p> </p><p>Аннелла прикрепляет билеты на холодильник, как будто это какой-то приз. Она просто сияет.</p><p>- Как замечательно, Элио! Жду не дождусь, чтобы попасть туда. Сто лет не была на нормальном концерте.</p><p>Отец, мирно читающий в углу, поднимает глаза.</p><p>- Ты говоришь так, как будто я тебя никуда не вожу, Анни. Разве мы не ходили на Сибелиуса в исполнении Рочестерской филармонии?</p><p>Мама смеется.</p><p>- О, Сэмюэль, это же совсем другое. Это в городе и требует усилий. - Она бросает еще один счастливый взгляд на билеты и возвращается к чистке картошки на ужин. – Думаешь, Оливер с девушкой к нам присоединятся?</p><p>Элио хочется с головой зарыться в страницы <em>Il nome della rosa </em>(Имя розы – прим. переводчика), которую он снова перечитывает, поскольку в прозе Эко есть что-то, способное отвлечь его от той жизни, в которой он сейчас увяз. Но взгляд отца буквально буравит его затылок.</p><p>- Не знаю, мам. Он дал мне лишь два билета.</p><p>- Позвони и спроси у него, - говорит отец. – У тебя же есть его номер.</p><p>- Попросить у него еще билетов?</p><p>- Конечно же, нет. Кто учил тебя манерам? – отец качает головой. – Спроси, пойдет ли он на концерт отдельно. Может, он просто забыл об этом упомянуть.</p><p>- Да, спроси, - присоединяется мама. – Несправедливо, что вы уже с ним повидались, а я упустила свой шанс.</p><p>- Позвонишь ему после того, как я утрясу детали относительно билета Чарли. Хочу убедиться, что все даты правильные, чтобы ей не пришлось ждать на вокзале, – отец встает.</p><p>- Оливеру же не пришлось, - бросает Элио. Удивительно, что уже конец апреля. Скоро будет июль. Пик лета.</p><p> - Не пришлось, слава богу. Это было в год становления твоей осознанности. Тот студент остался не слишком впечатлен нашей семьей. Кажется, мы даже открытки на Рождество от него не получили.</p><p>Элио наблюдает, как отец уходит, и кладет книгу.</p><p>- Могу я чем-то тебе помочь?</p><p>- Конечно, - кивает мама. – Закипяти воды, брось туда соль. Я уже почти закончила с картошкой.</p><p>Элио достает спички, поджигает плиту. Наливает в кастрюлю воды и наблюдает, как она закипает.</p><p>- Было странно увидеть его, мам.</p><p>Аннелла нарезает картофель, и, хотя она делает это достаточно тихо, чтобы не заглушать безупречную игру Рубинштейна, слух Элио цепляется за звук металла, ударяющегося о дерево.</p><p>- Почему, <em>passerotto (воробышек – прим. переводчика)?</em></p><p>- Мам, - это прозвище заставляет Элио сморщить нос.</p><p>- Мой птенчик покидает гнездо, - она оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Его ум становится шире, его сердце становится больше. У меня не будет второго шанса. Расскажи мне, почему, Элио? Ты так много говорил с ним по телефону, почему же это было странно?</p><p>В Италии он спросил бы отца. Но у него не было ни сил, ни желания скрывать это от мамы сейчас. Скрывать, что все это значит. Сейчас он понимает все лучше.</p><p>- Когда мы говорили по телефону, он был всего лишь головой, - Элио пожимает плечами. Даже меньше, чем головой. Пара глаз. Язык.</p><p>- Неужели видеть его тело присоединенным к голове было так больно? Мой бедный малыш.</p><p>- Нет! Дело не в этом, просто… - Элио запускает руку в волосы, слегка на взводе. – Он изменился, мам.</p><p>- Он только что получил степень доктора философии, милый. У него появилась девушка. Такие события меняют жизнь. – Мать подходит к нему, бросая почищенные картофелины в кипящую воду. – Тогда друзья зачастую отходят на второй план.</p><p>- Мам, - начинает Элио и не знает, как закончить фразу чем-то вразумительным, ведь мать права. А они друзья, так что это означает второй план, или третий, а то и четвертый, но он все равно остается в жизни Оливера. Цепляясь за дальние границы его орбиты, ведь имеет на это право, как его друг.</p><p>- Почему бы тебе не пригласить Лотту на ужин? – говорит она. – По пути на рынок я видела <em>Blodpudding </em>(кровяная колбаса – прим. переводчика)<em>. </em>Думаю, смогу сделать из нее что-то интересное.</p><p> </p><p>Между Элио и Лоттой – стекло. Между Элио и Марсией его не было. С Марсией было как в тумане. В тумане, потому что Элио не мог видеть ясно. Но сейчас видимость абсолютно ясная, и он видит лист стекла между собой и этой блондинкой с голубыми глазами и длинными конечностями. Это стекло стоит между ними, потому что есть вещи, о которых они говорить не могут. И когда они снова занимаются сексом на заднем сиденье ее машины, он не закрывает глаз.</p><p>- Можешь сказать для меня одно слово по-немецки?</p><p>Она скользит большим пальцем своей аккуратной ножки по его полуопавшему члену, переходя на живот.</p><p>- <em>Ja, welches Wort</em>? (Да, какое слово? – прим.переводчика)</p><p>- <em>Sehnsucht, </em>- выдыхает Элио. Его член слегка дергается, и она замечает это.</p><p>- <em>Sehnsucht, </em>- повторяет Лотта и ее губы изгибаются в слегка шаловливой улыбке. – <em>Sehnsucht</em>. Совершенно не сексуальное слово, Элио. Воообще-то, чертовски депрессивное.</p><p>Элио закрывает глаза, говоря себе, что не должен, не может. Потому что это нехорошо. Но Лотта берет его в руку и повторяет.</p><p>- <em>Sehnsucht.</em></p><p>- Я странный, - говорит Элио. – А ты очень сексуальна. Я мог бы возбудиться от любого слова из твоих губ.</p><p>Лотта повторяет его снова и снова, потому что рада давать и потому что знает, что между ними стекло, и что это скоро закончится. В августе у нее начинается новый семестр в Риме, и они с Элио шутят, что, возможно, встретятся где-то посередине, в Пизе, чтобы пристыдить всех американских туристов. Он едет в Джуллиард в сентябре. С каждым днем они отдаляются все больше.</p><p>И еще есть это стекло.</p><p>- <em>Sehnsucht, - </em>говорит Лотта и прижимает палец к его рту. Его кончик блестит от его спермы. – Соси.</p><p>Звук «с» в ее «соси» лениво-сексуален, он – что-то среднее между «с» и «з».</p><p>Он захватывает палец, погружая его в теплую глубину рта до самых костяшек. Это так странно – пробовать вкус самого себя. Они с Оливером оба довольно стеснительны. Оливер никогда не просил его о таком.</p><p> </p><p>Элио решает быть благоразумным. С этого момента он будет звонить Оливеру только в офис. Занятия заканчиваются в три, и пока он добирается домой и заносит телефон в комнату, на часах уже полчетвертого.</p><p>И Лотта собирается прийти на ужин. У него не так много времени, он будет вести себя правильно.</p><p>Он слышит гудок вызова – один, второй, третий. Когда Оливер поднимает трубку, Элио называет его полное имя, не забывая добавить «доктор» в начале.</p><p>Оливер смеется.</p><p>- Что? Почему ты смеешься?</p><p>- Да просто, - Оливер делает глубокий вдох. – Представляю, что ты обо мне думаешь.</p><p>- Я думаю, - Элио делает паузу. – Я очень хорошо о тебе думаю, - отвечает он. – Но не в том смысле. Это не то, что ты думаешь. Дай мне закончить, хорошо?</p><p>- Я просто счастлив тебя слышать, - говорит Оливер и, кажется, это правда. Он счастлив. Даже взволнован тем, что Элио позвонил. – Хорошо, дам тебе закончить.</p><p>Элио выдерживает пару ударов сердца, затем облизывает губы и продолжает.</p><p>- Я очень хорошо о тебе думаю, Оливер. Поэтому буду вести себя правильно. У меня есть вопрос.</p><p>- Ты будешь вести себя правильно, - повторяет Оливер, и затем резко переключается. – Какой вопрос?</p><p>- Ты пойдешь на Аргерих?</p><p>Это явно не тот вопрос, которого ожидал Оливер, потому что на другом конце провода зависает пауза.</p><p>- Оливер?</p><p>- Да, да, я здесь, - отвечает он. – Не думал. Вернее, не собирался идти. И даже если Рейчел снова подключит свои чары, она не сможет достать билеты из воздуха, когда они все уже проданы. Они были нарасхват и быстро закончились. А что?</p><p>- Мама пришпилила их к холодильнику, - сообщает Элио со смехом в голосе. – Как будто какой-то приз. Или назначение к врачу. Такие штуки мы обычно вешаем на холодильник.</p><p>- Уверен, Аргерих так же банальна, как бормашина.</p><p>Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Они даже вместе смеются.</p><p>- Может поужинаем до концерта или выпьем чего-нибудь?</p><p>- Ты и я?</p><p>- Мне показалось, мы вели себя правильно, - замечает Элио. И не лукавит – это даже <em>ощущается</em> правильно. Он буквально чувствует, как моральное превосходство течет по венам. И это на него не похоже, но все же уже неотделимо от его сути, ведь Оливер вложил это в него. – Нет, я имел в виду тебя, меня и маму… - он делает вдох, - Рейчел. Ты не говорил мне, что она думает о моей записи.</p><p>- Твоей… - Оливер вдруг прерывается, как будто ему не хватает дыхания. Затем продолжает. – Да, да, звучит здорово. Давайте встретимся. Я зарезервирую место. Есть один ресторанчик с невероятной пастой.</p><p>- Пастой?</p><p>- Точно, - Оливер делает паузу. – Не пастой. Тебя, наверное, от нее уже тошнит. Я подумаю.</p><p>- Отлично, - Элио поднимает глаза к потолку. – Моя девушка придет на ужин, мне нужно переодеться.</p><p> - Оливер… - начинает Оливер и затем внезапно, - Бывай.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Оливер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я помню, как эта мысль впервые мелькает в моем уме. Я думаю о нескладном парне с длинными конечностями, который вваливался в нашу общую ванную в течение лета, и подозреваю, что люблю его. Эта мысль застревает у меня в голове и наполняет огнем пах (я не должен так думать, вот ирония). Но Элио считает, что мы вместе выпили яд <em>Sehnsucht</em>. Или, как он говорит, истории, потому что он бесконечно добрее и любимее, чем я. История происходит со всеми. Чего я так и не решился сказать ему до того, как они с Сэмюэлем нырнули в стремительный и непрощающий медлительности поток машин Нью Йорка, это то, что даже если бы Элио раздавал этот яд направо и налево каждому встречному, из моей чаши он все равно лился бы через край. Девушка, с которой он встречается, как ее имя? Я пытался стереть его из памяти, но оно безжалостно бьет прямо в лицо.</p><p>Лотта! Лотта!</p><p>- Оливер, твой телефон звонит.</p><p>Иногда, когда у нее нет уроков, Рейчел приходит посидеть ко мне в офис. Иногда она разбирает музыку, и ее пальцы выстукивают особо упрямые отрывки. А порой просто сидит и смотрит, смотрит, пытаясь понять ту или иную трактовку. За последние несколько месяцев она успела стать постоянным гостем на нашей кафедре, и декан (еще одна постоянная со времен пятидесятых, мой научный руководитель) все время уточняет, не потерялось ли его приглашение на свадьбу в почтовом ящике.</p><p>Мне это не нравится. То, что все считают меня обязанным жениться.</p><p>Еще мне не нравится, как мал мой кабинет. Хотя я вспоминаю об этом только тогда, когда звонит телефон. Он заполняет все пространство.</p><p>- Ты не против?</p><p>Рейчел не поднимает глаз.</p><p>- Валяй. Если нужно, я могу выйти.</p><p>Я поднимаю трубку. На другом конце Элио, который говорит мое имя в идеальной синхронии со мной. Я смеюсь. Это нервный смех, но я не могу его сдержать. Стоило бы попросить Рейчел выйти, но она все равно где-то витает. Я вижу ее неподвижное лицо – она даже не слышит. И завидую ей. Мазурки, чаконы и этюды надежно отгораживают ее от моего мира.</p><p>- Я думал, ты никогда больше не заговоришь со мной, - говорю я. – Представляю, что ты обо мне думаешь.</p><p>– Я очень хорошо о тебе думаю, - говорит Элио, и весь мир пульсирует в моих венах. В основном, южнее, и я пытаюсь направить эту волну ниже, к ступням.</p><p>Я должен сказать ему, что мы не можем этого делать. Но прежде, чем я открываю рот, он перебивает. Он знает меня. Он даже умеет перебивать молчание в моей собственной голове, где я абсолютно один.</p><p>– Но это не то, что ты думаешь. Дай мне закончить, я буду вести себя правильно.  У меня есть вопрос.</p><p>Он будет. Ощущение такое, как будто меня хорошенько приложили чем-то по голове. Одним листом стекла, а затем другим. Наотмашь.</p><p>– Какой вопрос?</p><p>Он спрашивает, собираюсь ли я на Аргерих, и, если да, Аннелла очень хотела бы меня увидеть. А затем интересуется, не хотел бы я поужинать вместе.</p><p>Тебе нельзя пить, думаю я. Тебе <em>восемнадцать</em>.</p><p>- Ты и я?</p><p>- Мне показалось, мы вели себя правильно, - говорит он. И вся кровь, которую я загнал в ступни, потому что тоже веду себя правильно, устремляется обратно, но не достигает мозга. - Я, мама, ты Рейчел. Хотелось бы услышать, что она думает о моей записи.</p><p>Я так и не дал Рейчел ее прослушать. Я трогал себя под эти звуки. Теперь я знаю все ноты так же хорошо, как Семь последних слов Христа. Знаю точно, где именно провести по головке большим пальцем, усиливая нажатие, когда его правая рука вступает за левой, охватывая параллельные октавы. Затем он дает мне перевести дыхание, прежде чем наступает момент, когда я отпускаю себя, падая в Сонату в миноре Метнера.</p><p>Я знаю, что скоро они снова возвращаются в Италию. Они смотреть не могут на пасту. Нужно найти что-то, что понравится Аннелле.</p><p>- Моя девушка придет на ужин, мне нужно идти.</p><p> - Оливер… - вырывается у меня инстинктивно. Глупо, как же глупо! Как будто это может удержать его чуть дольше. Это заставляет Рейчел поднять глаза, и я бросаю, - Бывай.</p><p>Кладу трубку и тянусь за ручкой.</p><p>- Что это было? – спрашивает она.</p><p>Я грызу конец ручки, и Рейчел хмурится.</p><p>- Прекрати, - забирает ручку из моих пальцев. – Если так хочется, возьми сигарету.</p><p>- Что, ты серьезно?</p><p>- Все лучше, чем обгладывать ручку, - говорит она. – Как животное.</p><p>- Ты ранишь мои чувства, - усмехаюсь я. На самом деле внутри меня разрастается ужас.</p><p>Она встряхивает головой.</p><p>- Я в отчаянии.</p><p>Выбегаю за сигаретой спустя некоторое время, когда убеждаюсь, что могу встать без компрометирующих обстоятельств. Но вначале заглядываю в кабинет декана за соседней дверью, чтобы одолжить зажигалку. Снова приходится его убеждать, что мы еще не бросали приглашения на свадьбу в его почтовый ящик.</p><p> </p><p>Когда мы с Рейчел занимаемся сексом, это всегда красиво, это правильно. В преимущественном большинстве случаев это происходит в кровати. В ее или моей. Иногда мне нравится касаться ее между бедер, когда она играет Бетховена или Шумана, и тогда она говорит: «О!» - именно так, как я люблю. Затем я прижимаю ее к стене, и она бормочет мое имя: Оливер, Оливер, Оливер. Порой я перевожу в голове эти звуки, горячим ветром влетающие в мое ухо.</p><p>Элио, Элио, Элио.</p><p>Раньше мы трахались все выходные. Не скажу, что я несчастен. Она никогда не брала в рот, но, возможно, я просто не хотел этого. Я никогда не занимался сексом на заднем сиденье машины. Я редко ее использую – только для поездок к родителям. Этот факт уже делает мою машину не слишком вдохновляющим пространством для сексуальных занятий.</p><p>- Я забыл, - говорю я.</p><p>Рейчел приподнимается и скользит пальцами по моей груди.</p><p>- Ммм?</p><p>- Нужно было дать тебе прослушать запись Элио, - провожу рукой по ее волосам. Иногда они кудрявятся, если она укладывает их. Но не сегодня. – Она пришла, но я забыл. Он хочет знать, что ты думаешь.</p><p>- Сейчас? – она слегка хмурится. Я захватываю ладонью ее грудь.</p><p>Лучше, если это произойдет сейчас. Так меньше риска, что тело выдаст меня с потрохами.</p><p>- Мы же ничем не заняты, - отвечаю я.</p><p>- Это, - она хмурится сильнее. – Нужно одеться, я не собираюсь сидеть голой перед магнитофоном в твоей гостиной.</p><p>- Можем остаться здесь, - говорю я. Встаю, чтобы захватить плеер со стола. Кассета все еще внутри. – Я ее недавно слушал.</p><p>- Мне все же хочется что-нибудь накинуть, - настаивает она.</p><p>Если начну спорить, она что-то заподозрит.</p><p>- Вот, надень это, - протягиваю ей одну из своих рубашек.</p><p>
  <em>Ты оставишь мне эту рубашку? Когда уедешь?</em>
</p><p>Она накидывает ее на плечи и смотрит на себя. Смеется. Рубашка скрывает мягкий изгиб ее груди, как будто она вообще отсутствует.</p><p>- В твоей одежде я выгляжу смешно, Оливер.</p><p>- Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь в моей одежде, - возражаю я. Включаю плеер и перегибаюсь через Рейчел, чтобы положить его на край стола. Ее соски касаются моей руки, хоть я их и не вижу.</p><p><em>- Вариации Голдберга, - </em>звучит голос Элио. – Иоганн Себастьян Бах.</p><p> </p><p>- Почему у тебя снова стоит?</p><p>Я был сама правильность. Пока мы слушали, одна моя рука обнимала ее, а вторая чинно лежала поверх одеяла на колене. Но у меня стоит, и, слава богам, я могу оправдаться.</p><p>- Я сижу рядом с прекрасной обнаженной девушкой.</p><p>Рейчел испытующе смотрит на меня.</p><p>- Я не хочу снова этим заниматься.</p><p>Какое облегчение. Просто камень с плеч.</p><p>- Нам и не нужно делать это прямо сейчас, - отвечаю я, прижимая ее к себе. Соната в миноре Метнера приближается к особо полюбившемуся мне моменту. К той точке, когда я даю себе волю и падаю, падаю, падаю, а в голове набатом звенит имя Элио, потому что ему некуда оттуда исчезнуть.</p><p> </p><p>Поскольку я – сама правильность, я звоню Перлманам. Трубку поднимает Аннелла, как мне и хотелось. Ей больше нравится, когда я называю ее по имени. Позже она признается, что «миссисс П» заставляет ее чувствовать себя наполовину человеком. Она говорит <em>«</em><em>Pronto» </em>задорным, танцующим голосом.</p><p>- Оливер! – она вне себя от радости. Как же это непохоже на мою собственную мать, которая больше напоминает Рейчел. Она тоже правильная. Иногда я искренне удивляюсь, как же мне удалось родиться. Я где-то читал, что все мужчины, взрослея, презирают своих отцов. Но именно из-за того, что они одержимы и поглощены ненавистью к отцам, цикл замыкается, и они почти всегда обречены жениться на точных копиях своих матерей. Это, конечно же, случайность.</p><p>- Элио и Сэмюэль поехали кое-что сделать для меня. Могу попросить кого-то из них перезвонить тебе, кого именно? О, и пока не забыла, - огромное спасибо за билеты. Хоть Элио и невысокого мнения об Аргерих, я ее обожаю.</p><p>- Правда?</p><p>- Я думаю, в ней много экспрессии. А Шопен поглощен собой, это правда.</p><p>Я улыбаюсь. В этой семье всегда что-то происходит.</p><p>- На самом деле, я звоню Вам, Аннелла. Вы любите <em>perogi</em> (вареники по-польски – прим.переводчика)? Я обещал Элио зарезервировать столик в месте, где не подают пасту.</p><p>Аннелла смеется.</p><p>- Надеюсь, Элио не заставил тебя согласиться на ужин с нами?</p><p>- Вовсе нет, мне этого очень хочется, - говорю я. – Я угощаю. Сэмюэль оплатил мой завтрак. Рейчел прослушала запись Элио. Она очень хочет с ним пообщаться.</p><p>- В таком случае, я давно не ела <em>perogi</em>, так что с удовольствием попробую, - после небольшой паузы она продолжает. – Оливер, я хотела поблагодарить тебя. Я не сделала этого, пока ты жил у нас.</p><p>- За что? – я не решаюсь сглотнуть.</p><p>- Я знаю, как много значит твоя дружба для моего сына, - отвечает она. – Мы с Сэмюэлем любим помогать блестящим молодым умам встать на ноги. Но, в основном, когда люди покидают гнездо, они не возвращаются назад. Конечно, они могут отправить открытку. Иногда звонят в первые несколько месяцев, а затем – тишина. Иногда Элио начинает с кем-дружить. И, хоть он ничего не говорит, я знаю, что он чувствует себя брошенным. Забытым.</p><p>Я думаю о <em>Sehnsucht</em>. Немецкий Аннеллы лучше, чем у Сэмюэля.</p><p>- Я очень дорожу дружбой с Элио, - говорю я, и это почти полностью правда. – Я не смог бы забыть его, даже если бы пытался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Элио</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Элио с матерью завтра собираются в город. Он пакует чемодан на выходные, и где-то в районе девяти вечера отец зовет его к телефону. Оливер на проводе.</p><p>Он берет трубку в своей комнате.</p><p>- У меня новое правило, - говорит Элио. – Мне нельзя звонить тебе домой, только в офис.</p><p>- Но у тебя нет офиса, куда мог бы звонить я, - отвечает Оливер. – Так что это правило для меня не работает.</p><p>- Я могу завести себе офис, - Элио прикрывает глаза. – Однажды. Мы же увидимся завтра. У тебя что-то срочное, что не может подождать?</p><p>Долгая пауза. В этот раз его молчание звучит по-другому. Обычно, Оливер молчит, чтобы чего-то избежать. Сейчас оно вибрирует его желанием объяснить что-то очень деликатно. Как очищать нежную кожицу персика.</p><p>- Я никогда не смог бы тебя забыть. Или оставить, - наконец говорит он. – И в моих мыслях никогда не было никого ближе. Это не яд.</p><p>- Что же это тогда – в твоих мыслях? Потому что оно причиняет такую боль, что иначе, как ядом, это не назовешь. Я выпил достаточно. Пью изысканный яд каждый раз, как слышу твой голос.</p><p>Вот. Он сказал это.</p><p>- Прости, что причиняю тебе боль, - говорит Оливер, и его голос не лжет.</p><p>Элио прикусывает губу.</p><p>- В Италии я пообещал Марсии, что мы будем друзьями всю жизнь.</p><p>Оливер не отвечает.</p><p>- Знаешь, что это значит? Сейчас мы почти не общаемся, а когда общаемся, она рассказывает мне о парнях Кьяры, с которыми та ходит на свидание.</p><p>- И какие же это парни?</p><p>- Все не очень высокие. Один из них – португалец.</p><p>Оливер смеется.</p><p>- Я неповторим.</p><p>- Нет, если я поеду в Техас, - Элио присоединяется к смеху. Это хорошо. Смех помогает избежать танца вокруг лишенных кожи персиков, малейшее прикосновение к которым оставляет раны. Может, они оба освоили это искусство. Может, все обойдется. – Ученые-ковбои повсеместно.</p><p>- Я так и не побывал в Техасе.</p><p>- Я тоже.</p><p>- Сэмюэль никогда не берет тебя куда-нибудь – на конференции, встречи братств?</p><p>- Я отправил запись в Райс, - говорит Элио. – Но они захотели прослушать меня лично, и я решил не ехать. Не смогу выдержать больше одного ученого-ковбоя. Телефон расплавится.</p><p>- Можешь сыграть мне что-нибудь?</p><p>- На фортепиано? – Элио смотрит на часы. – Уже почти полдесятого.</p><p>- Твои родители не настолько древние, чтобы так рано ложиться спать, разве нет?</p><p>- Отец иногда поднимает трубку в кабинете, чтобы подслушать мои звонки.</p><p><em>- Что? </em>– Элио четко представляет бледнеющее лицо Оливера. Затем краснеющее. Розовое.</p><p>- Шучу. Конечно, он не подслушивает.</p><p>- Не делай так, - бормочет Оливер, - Пожалуйста.</p><p>Элио переносит телефон в гостиную. Отец сидит там, все еще читая газету. Он отвечает легким кивком на вопросительный взгляд Элио. Затем соединяет указательный палец с большим, подносит указательный палец к губам, показывая на второй этаж. Очевидно, мама готовится ко сну перед завтрашней долгой поездкой.</p><p>- Мама отдыхает, - говорит Элио, - Но я могу сыграть тихо.</p><p>- <em>Pianississimo, </em>- чуть слышно шепчет Оливер.</p><p>- Что бы ты хотел?</p><p>- Выбери сам. Что-то не слишком эгоцентричное.</p><p>Элио хотелось бы поспорить относительно такого пожелания, назвать его очевидно нечестным, но из-за присутствия отца не может.</p><p>- Думаю, Рейчел стоит научить тебя этой вещи – она намного лучше Пахельбеля.</p><p>Он играет всю Прелюдию Баха в «до» мажоре, и, закончив, спрашивает.</p><p>- Ты еще там?</p><p>- Да. Не думаю, что мог бы сыграть это, - говорит Оливер. Элио представляет его лежащим на кровати с блаженным спокойствием на лице.</p><p>- Можешь играть партию левой руки, - говорит он полушутя. Нажимает поочередно две клавиши. – А я могу делать так. – Заканчивает отрывок правой рукой.</p><p>- Чудо двух нот, доктор философии, - смеется Оливер.- Ты все еще не испытал мое пианино.</p><p>- Нет, - соглашается Элио. – Не испытал.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Элио с мамой входят в ресторан, Оливер с Рейчел уже на месте. День был долгим, и у Аннеллы слегка болит голова из-за утреннего дорожного движения. Но она упорна в своем желании пойти на ужин. Ресторан славится своими <em>perogi, </em>и первое, о чем думает Элио, увидев Рейчел – надо же. Интересно, как они занимаются сексом? Закрывает ли Оливер при этом глаза? Или они оба просто ждут, когда это закончится?</p><p>Он думает, что она вполне <em>удовлетворительна, </em>и что Оливер заслуживает (и хочет, мужчина должен хотеть) <em>большего. </em></p><p>Элио думает, что он – это большее. Но улыбается, пожимает ей руку, а мама обнимает Рейчел точно так же, как обнимала Лотту, когда та пришла на ужин. Маме Лотта нравится. Они говорят по-немецки. Оливер обнимает Аннеллу и целует ее в щеку, как будто он все еще на континенте, но Элио остается без объятий. В этот раз он их не требует. Это против правил.</p><p>- Не верится, что мы так долго не могли встретиться, Элио! – энергично говорит Рейчел. – Оливер все время о тебе говорит.</p><p>- Только хорошее, - улыбается Оливер одной из тех улыбок, которые разделяют двух людей стеклом. – Честное слово.</p><p>- Во-первых, я понимаю, почему он без ума от твоего Баха, - продолжает она. – Он очень ясный. Иногда люди слишком стараются его приукрасить, понимаешь, о чем я? Много шума, но смысл теряется.</p><p>- Я предпочитаю честность, - Элио говорит правду. – Но думаю, это вопрос интерпретации. Предпочтений.</p><p>Чем больше Элио говорит с Рейчел, тем яснее он видит свой образ в голове Оливера. Он не уверен, что может представить себя – ту версию себя, – мирно существующего в мыслях Оливера. Есть вещи, которые важно разграничивать, и он осторожен. Есть разница между тем, чтобы считать Рейчел <em>удовлетворительной, </em>и просто ее невзлюбить. Иногда она заменяет коллег в отпуске, и Элио думает, что был бы не против иметь ее в качестве учителя. Хотя она и считает его архаичным.</p><p>- Но нам нужно идти, - говорит Элио, когда с основными блюдами покончено, и смотрит на часы. – Двери откроются в семь, мам, ты же записала?</p><p>Мама трет пальцами висок.</p><p>- Извини, Элио, что?</p><p>Почти в унисон Оливер с Рейчел спрашивают, в порядке ли она. Только Оливер зовет ее «Аннелла».</p><p>- Элио, милый. Знаю, я говорила, что жду этого с нетерпением, - говорит мама, – но мне очень жаль. Боюсь, придется вернуться в отель.</p><p>- Это же не из-за еды? - голос Оливера звучит обеспокоено.</p><p>- Конечно же, нет, - успокаивает его Аннелла. – Утренняя поездка была ужасной, и один из агентов по недвижимости дал нам неправильный адрес. Пришлось почти час кататься по двум кварталам.</p><p>- Может, я отвезу Аннеллу в отель, - предлагает Рейчел, глядя на них троих, - А ты сходи с Элио на концерт, Оливер.</p><p>Сердце Элио вдруг готово взорваться, а желудок – вытолкнуть все съеденное за ужином. Может, все дело действительно в еде. В любую секунду может пойти кровь из носа.</p><p>- Я отвезу, - начинает Оливер, и Элио видит, как он взвешивает варианты. – А вы двое идите на концерт, - добавляет он менее уверенно. – Вам есть, о чем поговорить. Джуллиардский жаргон, например.</p><p>Рейчел бросает на него слегка раздраженный взгляд. Элио вмешивается.</p><p>- Или я могу пойти сам.</p><p>- Ни в коем случае, - твердо заявляет Рейчел. – Что ты делаешь, Оливер? Просто иди.</p><p>Она совсем не боится Элио. Или его силы. А он подозревает, что эта сила – не иллюзия, иначе лицо Оливера не превратилось бы в бесцветное полотно, пока он отсчитывает наличные из кошелька.</p><p>- Ладно, только дайте мне… дайте я оплачу счет.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Дальше готовьтесь к зашкалу чувственности))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Оливер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это провидение, думаю я. Но другая часть меня – та, что испытывает вину, - считает, что подобное искушение совершенно очевидно для любого порядочного человека. Я оплачиваю счет и, наверное, теряю связь с реальностью, потому что абсолютно не помню, как мы добрались до конца квартала, где Рейчел с Аннеллой должны свернуть в другую сторону, к отелю.</p><p>- Ты уверена? – спрашиваю Рейчел. Не знаю, хочу ли я быть спасенным или нет.</p><p>- Перестань спрашивать, просто иди, - она целует меня в щеку. Но я вновь притягиваю ее и целую в губы. Она краснеет. – Ты опоздаешь.</p><p>Аннелла целует меня в другую щеку, не тронутую Рейчел. Не уверен, сделала ли она это нарочно.</p><p>- Я переживаю, Оливер. Все обернулось таким ужасным неудобством.</p><p>- Никакого неудобства, - заверяю я ее. – Я собирался идти домой и читать. Пожалуйста, отдохните, а я позабочусь, чтобы Элио добрался до отеля.</p><p>Элио стоит немного поодаль, и я совершенно не могу прочесть его мысли. Он подходит, чтобы обнять мать.</p><p>- Не волнуйся, мам. Я хорошо проведу время. Мы хорошо его проведем.</p><p>Они уходят, а мы с Элио остаемся и смотрим вслед, пока две фигуры не исчезают за углом. Его мать, моя девушка. Мы остаемся наедине. Более наедине, чем за все эти месяцы.</p><p>- Оливер, - его голос врывается в мои мысли. – Мы не опоздаем?</p><p> </p><p>Сиденья в концертном зале ужасающе маленькие и неприспособленные для таких, как я. Это заставляет меня вновь вспомнить, почему я не часто хожу на эти концерты и почему мне иногда хочется не быть собой. Эта мысль приходит все реже теперь, когда я стал старше и научился принимать вещи, которых не могу изменить. Она почти исчезла из моей головы.</p><p>Не исчезло, к сожалению, острое осознавание, что мои колени будут преграждать кому-то проход в течение двух часов, не считая перерыва.</p><p>-…С Аннеллой все будет в порядке? – я действительно беспокоюсь, и это нейтральная тема.</p><p>- Отец говорил ей ехать на поезде, но она настояла на том, чтобы взять машину, - отвечает Элио. – Она терпеть не может дорожное движение.</p><p>Его рука лежит на подлокотнике рядом с моим локтем, и я ловлю себя на том, что изучаю форму его пальцев. Элио наблюдает за тем, как я смотрю на них.  Наконец он спрашивает.</p><p>- На что ты смотришь?</p><p>- На твои пальцы, - отвечаю я. В тот миг, как эти слова срываются с губ, я понимаю, как важно было промолчать.</p><p>Элио смотрит прямо на меня. Он приоткрывает губы, но свет начинает тухнуть. И это повод помолчать для нас обоих – больших профи в искусстве тишины и молчания. Мы так долго ждали, чтобы остаться наедине.</p><p>Есть кое-что, чего я никому не говорил. Когда я ходил с Рейчел на Ицхака Перлмана, она плакала. Она не знает, что я заметил, но где-то на середине выступления у нее потекли слезы, и я позволил думать, что ей удалось это скрыть. По правде говоря, я до сих пор вспоминаю этот момент. Думаю о том, как она плакала, и как мне самому это было недоступно. И как я мастурбировал на запись Элио для Джуллиарда столько раз, что сбился со счета. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я перестал быть собой.</p><p>Я чувствую, как Элио выстукивает Шопена в исполнении Аргерих прямо рядом с моим локтем. Иногда этот стук выпадает из ритма музыки, и я не могу понять – это его личная импровизация или что-то другое.</p><p>Устав от сдержанности, я чуть шевелю локтем, и Элио обхватывает пальцами скат подлокотника. Он не смотрит на меня, и пальцы возвращаются к ритму Аргерих, как будто он одержим. Я скольжу пальцами между его костяшек, как будто это клавиши. Осторожно, чтобы не взбудоражить. По сути, я едва их касаюсь.</p><p>Мы замираем так, пока не смолкает Шопен.</p><p> </p><p>- Ты хорошо знаешь этот концерт? – спрашиваю я.</p><p>- Я играл его со школьным оркестром в Бергамо, когда мне было… - Элио замолкает и задумывается, как будто это событие осталось далеко в глубинах памяти.  - Четырнадцать. Да, я неплохо его помню, хотя и не назвал бы эту вещь одной из любимых.  </p><p>- Так что ты уже был знаменитостью, когда мы тусили вместе.</p><p>Элио смеется, и мне хочется собрать этот смех в ладони, пока он не исчез в пустоте.</p><p>- <em>Тусили. </em>Это то, что мы делали по-твоему? И нет, я не был знаменитостью. Как и сейчас.</p><p>Мне кажется, мы были алхимиками времени. Две недели растянулись на целую жизнь. Годы шли за годами, и мы много трахались. Я не говорю ему об этом.</p><p>- Мой словарь совершенно безнравственен. Рейчел пытается вырастить из меня что-то стоящее, с правильной речью.</p><p> - Твоя речь была вполне правильной, когда ты занимался корректурой для отца.</p><p>- Сейчас я использую такие слова как «перепихон», - говорю я, и мне кажется, что Элио вздрагивает. – Даже могу вставлять их в предложение. Не могу поверить, что ты перепихнулся в своей машине.</p><p>- В ее машине.</p><p>- Прости, - я натянуто улыбаюсь. – Не могу поверить, что вы перепихнулись в ее машине.</p><p>Мимо нас проезжает такси. Мне стоило бы посадить его в одно из них. Отправить обратно в отель, пока ничего не случилось.</p><p>
  <em>Мы вели себя правильно. Мы ничего не сделали.</em>
</p><p>Элио смотрит на меня.</p><p>- Кажется, теперь я понимаю твою игру, - его руки спрятаны в карманах пальто. На улице ветрено, и его волосы в легком беспорядке. – Если я сейчас сделаю шаг к тебе, ты отступишь. Тебе просто хочется жить со мной в голове. Но вот только это не я. И ты это знаешь. Это Рейчел и я. Поэтому для тебя все в порядке.  </p><p>Если бы я сначала не полюбил Рейчел – должно быть, я все же люблю ее – не уверен, что смог бы любить Элио.</p><p>- Так что?</p><p>- Я не знаю способа сказать правду так, чтобы ты мне поверил, - говорю я.</p><p>- Поцелуй меня.</p><p>Мимо проходит парочка, не осознавая нашего существования. Мужчина слегка задевает мое плечо, но ни он, ни я этого не замечаем. Женщина рядом с ним сдавленно хихикает, видимо под влиянием алкоголя. Вероятнее всего, она пьяна. Сейчас выходные, в конце концов.</p><p>Мне вдруг самому хочется напиться. Если бы это было так, возможно, я бы смог. Я бы вырвался из своих мыслей, из своего тела, обнял бы его, поцеловал так, как он того жаждет – так <em>открыто. </em>Сделав это, я вновь стал бы собой.</p><p>Я касаюсь его плеча. Если я еще чуть-чуть забуду об осторожности (чего ни в коем случае нельзя допускать), я также мог бы коснуться того местечка, где его бесконечно длинная шея переходит в мягкий изгиб плеча.</p><p>Время замерло, и он, кажется, перестал дышать. Элио так долго ждал меня – месяцы или даже, как нашептывает мне мое тщеславие, всю жизнь. Наверное, об этом он думает – о том, что может потерпеть еще минуту-две. Пока я решусь. Его боль вползает в меня, я чувствую, как немеют кончики пальцев.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня, - повторяет он. – Ты прав. Мне плевать, яд ли этот твой <em>Sehnsucht</em> или нет. Я отпущу и это. Я отпущу все, что ты можешь мне дать, пока ты не дашь мне то, что я действительно могу сохранить.</p><p>- Я дал тебе это, - начинаю я, и слова застревают в горле. Но моя рука остается на его плече. Я слегка касаюсь линии его шеи, античной линии щеки, хотя такое описание более уместно в отношении носа. Элио совершенен весь, до кончиков пальцев.</p><p>Скольжу большим пальцем по его губам, и на долю секунды мне мерещится призрачное прикосновение этих губ к моей коже.</p><p>- Я вызову такси, - говорю я. Я должен это сказать, пока не передумал и вконец не потерял голову. – Поехали ко мне, взглянешь на пианино.</p><p> </p><p>Элио не слишком впечатлен моей квартирой. Да тут и нечем особо впечатляться. Диван переехал ко мне с прошлого места – я уговорил владельца продать мне его за десять долларов. У меня есть кресло, и это, несомненно, самая красивая вещь в квартире. Его подарили родители Рейчел на мой прошлый день рождения. Радио-магнитола тоже стара, как мир. Еще есть полка с книгами. Фотография моих родителей в рамке и моя – в выпускной мантии.</p><p>- Я думал, книг будет больше, - говорит он.</p><p>- Они все в моем офисе, - отвечаю я.</p><p>- Выглядит довольно аскетично, - Элио встряхивает головой. – Сложно поверить, что ты здесь живешь.</p><p>Я забираю пальто, которое он стряхивает с плечей.</p><p>- Я живу один в центре Манхэттена. Почти вся зарплата уходит на аренду.</p><p>- А квартира Рейчел?</p><p>- Выглядит получше моей, - признаю я. – Она нанимала дизайнера.</p><p>- Тогда ты женишься на богатой наследнице, - фыркает он и усаживается за пианино.</p><p>Я вдруг думаю, что с тем же успехом мог бы жениться на Элио. И получил бы роскошную итальянскую виллу в пригороде. Не то, чтобы я планировал жениться. И понимаю, что забыл его исправить.</p><p>- Мы не женаты.</p><p>- Разве ты не этого хочешь? – он не смотрит на меня.</p><p>- А ты был бы против? – парирую я.</p><p>Элио начинает играть. Мелодию, которую я не узнаю, но она кажется знакомой, как соната Метнера.</p><p>Может быть, я не хочу, чтобы он отвечал. Ведь он живет в моей голове и знает это.</p><p>Я не решаюсь до него дотронуться и просто сажусь рядом на скамью, но места довольно мало. Наши колени неизбежно соприкасаются, поскольку он жмет на педаль. Я рад, что он не забывает о моих соседях, которые вежливо мирились с Пахельбелем и неудачными гаммами.</p><p>- Тоже Метнер? – спрашиваю я.</p><p>Элио кивает.</p><p>- Можешь сыграть Баха?</p><p>Метнер смолкает и наступает тишина.</p><p>Я паникую. Теперь Элио может ехать домой. Он коснулся моего пианино, и я это запомню. Вернее, не смогу забыть.</p><p>- Хочешь вина? – этот голос не похож на мой, но все же слова срываются с моих губ. Думаю, мы оба удивлены, что я вообще что-то из себя выдавил.</p><p>Элио изучает мое лицо.</p><p>- Ты выпьешь со мной?</p><p>- Да, - отвечаю я. - Если ты выпьешь со мной. На кухне есть бутылка красного. Осталась после вечеринки на факультете.</p><p>- Я бы выпил немного, - соглашается Элио, и давление в сердце слегка отпускает. – Отец иногда берет меня в напарники по бокалу на ночь. Или иногда за ужином.</p><p>- Не нужно убеждать меня разрешить тебе выпить, - смеюсь я. – Я ведь сам предложил.</p><p>- Просто чтобы ты знал, что я не слечу с катушек, - пожимает плечами Элио.</p><p>Я иду на кухню.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Элио (и Оливер)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Оливер снова убегает. Только вот его квартира не настолько велика, и убежать можно разве что на кухню. Элио неподвижно сидит за фортепиано. Он все еще ощущает легкое давление пальцев Оливера между своих костяшек во время концерта. Он чувствует соприкосновение их колен. Оливер, Оливер, Оливер. Это как вернуться домой.</p><p>Вот только Элио сложно поверить, что Оливер здесь живет. Это место настолько невзрачно, вся мебель старая и это ее вовсе не украшает. Интересно, дом его родителей в Вермонте выглядит так же?</p><p>Оливер застрял на кухне на добрых десять минут. Возможно, он передумал. Может быть, Элио лучше уйти, чтобы сохранить лицо. Он не уверен, сколько еще раз сможет выдерживать все это.</p><p>- Что ты там делаешь?</p><p>- Ищу второй бокал, - доносится голос Оливера.</p><p>Элио встает и пересекает крошечную гостиную, которая ведет в не менее крошечную, довольно тесную кухню. Оливер занимает там почти все пространство. Элио достаточно сделать пару шагов, чтобы зажать его в этой комнатушке. Тогда ему некуда будет бежать. Кухня – его последнее убежище.</p><p>Нет, он останется на месте. Он должен. Он обещал вести себя благоразумно.</p><p>- Как это возможно, что у тебя лишь один бокал? Как вы пьете с Рейчел?</p><p>- Раньше их было два, - отвечает Оливер, - но я один разбил. Так что, когда приходит Рейчел, я пью из чашки, а бокал отдаю ей. Не большая проблема. И вообще она редко пьет.</p><p>- Понятно, - говорит Элио. - Вино из чашки. Ты - <em>животное.</em></p><p>Оливер пожимает плечами. Ощущая прилив храбрости, Элио рискует.</p><p>- Можем пить из одного бокала. То, что есть у тебя, у меня тоже есть. Заражение уже произошло.</p><p>Немного пафосно, думает он. Квартира Оливера теперь тоже заразна. Он касался пианино Оливера. Собирается пить из его единственного бокала. Тот слегка колеблется, но потом сдается.</p><p>Оливер встает, ловко открывает пробку ножом, который достает из ящика стола, и щедро наполняет бокал. Затем отпивает немного. Нет, он просто жадно глотает изрядное количество и передает Элио.</p><p>Тот выносит бокал за пределы кухни.</p><p>- Наверное, не стоит ставить его на фортепиано?</p><p>- Я подержу, - Оливер идет за ним. – Сыграй еще, если хочешь.</p><p>- Я еще не сделал свой глоток, - говорит Элио. Он делает его тогда, когда уверен, что Оливер на него смотрит. Это бокал Рейчел, напоминает он себе, Элио просто его одолжил.</p><p>Они вновь садятся за фортепиано. Оливер балансирует бокалом на правом колене. В груди возникает ощущение опасности, как будто они мчатся в направлении, непонятном обоим. Но они там уже бывали.</p><p>- Можешь поставить ногу на левую педаль? – просит Элио, слегка подталкивая правую ступню Оливера. – Чтобы я тебя не толкал и не разлил вино.</p><p>Оливер подчиняется.</p><p>У Элио тысяча вопросов и тысяча желаний, но он уже не тот мальчик, которым был летом. Он ждал Оливера всю свою жизнь. Он играет, потому что так проще – так им не нужно говорить. Он играет Баха, его вторую инвенцию в до миноре. Именно так, как написал ее Бах. Именно так, как нравится Оливеру.</p><p>Не глядя на сидящего рядом мужчину, Элио точно знает, что он улыбается.</p><p>- Скажи честно, - спрашивает Оливер, отпив еще глоток вина. – Тебе действительно понравилось?</p><p>- Да, - и Элио открыт и честен. – Иногда я не согласен с Аргерих, но она, несомненно, одна из великих (и хочет добавить – пожалуйста, поцелуй меня. Я дал тебе все, чего ты хотел).</p><p>- И ты не предпочел бы сходить на Мессу Баха?</p><p>- Мы не ходили на Мессу Баха, - отвечает Элио. – Это все равно, что спросить: ты не предпочел бы, чтобы мы не трахались прошлым летом?</p><p>Оливер снова пьет, его пальцы не отрываются от бокала.</p><p>- Это не одно и то же. И ты знаешь мой ответ.</p><p>Еще глоток тишины. Элио берет левую руку Оливера и кладет ее на клавиши.</p><p>- Найди среднее «до».</p><p>- Скоро я начну ненавидеть эту клавишу, - жалуется Оливер, но находит ее большим пальцем. Он ничего не говорит, лишь делает то, что просят, когда Элио слегка касается его третей костяшки, указывая, что нужно сменить палец. Чувствуется, что он учился играть. Его прикосновение стало более уверенным, а пальцы обрели баланс. Возможно, ему недостает расслабленности, но до этого недалеко.</p><p>- Она обучала тебя интервалам?</p><p>- Конечно, - говорит Оливер. – И квинтовому кругу, и как правильно рисовать скрипичный ключ. Не то, чтобы я собирался что-то транскрибировать…</p><p>- Она тщательно подошла к вопросу, - замечает Элио.</p><p>- Рейчел начинает учить детей с четырех лет, - Оливер пожимает плечами. – Она одержима закладкой основ. Делает все основательно. <em>Нет смысла строить здание на слабом фундаменте </em>и так далее. Думаю, это передается и на другие сферы. Такие вещи очень естественны для нее.</p><p>Рейчел остается поблизости, как бы они не старались избегать ее имени, чтобы, наконец, остаться наедине. Но это не сработало.</p><p>Элио понимает, что Оливер никогда особо не рассказывал о своих родителях. Впервые он задумывается, что причина может быть в его неприязни к ним за то, что они сделали его человеком без средств. Человек без средств, который прячется за дисциплиной, за дружбой. Оливер <em>действительно</em> хороший человек, из них двоих именно он. Элио роется в карманах, достает четвертак и кладет его на запястье Оливера. Четвертак остается неподвижен. Как и Оливер.</p><p>- Положи большой палец на большую терцию, - говорит Элио. – Теперь сыграй две ноты вместе и задержи на секунду. Вот так. – Он показывает октаву.</p><p>Оливер играет обе ноты. Одну за другой. Элио закачивает фразу правой рукой. Их кисти невозможно близко. Если один их них двинется хоть на дюйм, Оливер может разлить вино или уронить четвертак. Он повторяет две ноты, и Элио заканчивает.</p><p>Пауза. Лицо Оливера сияет.</p><p>- Я знаю, что дальше. Большая секунда.</p><p>Четвертак все еще неподвижен.</p><p>- Снова большая терция, в этот раз четвертый палец на «си», - Элио знает Прелюдию вдоль и поперёк. Он может просто наблюдать за пальцами Оливера на клавишах в одуряющей близости от его. – Теперь возвращайся назад, средние «до», «ми».</p><p>- Большая терция, - Оливер называет интервал.</p><p>- Да.</p><p>Они продолжают. Со временем Оливер мог бы стать прекрасным пианистом, думает Элио.</p><p> </p><p>Мы с Элио вместе играем Баха. Это самый чистый Бах из всех, что я когда-либо слышал, хотя из-за нашей манеры игры немного напоминает погребальную мелодию. Но она наша, и мы в ней только вдвоем. Где-то в глубоко в подсознании я думаю (я знаю), что Рейчел не одобрила бы это упражнение, потому что оно не способствует формированию координации у начинающих. Я отказываюсь думать о других причинах. Этой достаточно.</p><p>- Идеальная квинта, - голос Элио вдруг звучит совсем близко. – Мизинец на «ре», большой палец на «ля». – И затем. – Оливер?</p><p>- Ты зовешь меня не так, - мой голос вдруг становится шепотом. Его лицо так близко, слишком близко. Он здесь, в моей квартире, и я могу…</p><p>- Думаю, стоит поставить вино, - говорит он. – Последние пару минут я очень за него боюсь.</p><p>- Правда? – но Элио прав. Разумнее поставить вино на более стабильную поверхность. Это простое действие дает возможность подумать (действительно <em>подумать</em>), что же я делаю. Встаю, опьяненный нашей погребальной сонатой в стиле барокко, и четвертак падает в бокал с вином.</p><p>- Блядь, - говорю я.</p><p>Он смотрит на меня.</p><p>- У тебя все хорошо получилось.</p><p>Я иду налить еще вина.</p><p>Из всех комнат моей квартиры кухня является наименее важной. Я там почти не бываю, и готовка занимает у меня минимум времени. Выливаю вино из бокала и ополаскиваю его вместе с четвертаком Элио.</p><p>- Перестань бегать на кухню, - слышу голос Элио за спиной и вздрагиваю. – Тебе не нужно от меня убегать. Прошлым летом ты этого не делал. Ты любил меня.</p><p>Нам нет нужды говорить все эти слова, но он прибегает к ним, потому что мы стали такими обычными. Потому что я стал. Только я. Я хочу быть честным с ним.</p><p>Не помню его таким смелым. Действительно ли есть разница? Семнадцать, восемнадцать? Но тогда, в последний раз, две недели все изменили так сильно. Я наливаю еще вина, пытаясь избавиться от странного ощущения, что кто-то управляет мной, дергая за невидимые нити. На кафедре есть пара коллег, считающих себя знатоками вина, и они меня не подвели.</p><p>- Я правда люблю тебя, - говорю я. – Оливер, Оливер. Я эгоист. Я не хочу, чтобы твое имя принадлежало кому-то другому. Только мне, Оливер.</p><p>Он подходит ко мне и протягивает руки. Сила по имени Элио буквально отбрасывает меня назад, к кухонному столу, и я чуть не опрокидываю бокал. Вытягиваю руку вперед, чтобы вернуть равновесие.</p><p>- Элио, вино.</p><p>- Мне плевать, - он прижимается губами к моим, и это единственное вино, которое я жажду пить. Он удерживает меня в плену в моей собственной кухне, и я не хочу свободы. – Позволь мне лишь назвать тебя своим именем. Элио, Элио, Элио.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Оливер (и Элио)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хотя я редко о них вспоминаю, до Элио были и другие. До Рейчел. Была Кристин, которая учила меня латыни на втором курсе. Она принесла Европу ко мне спальню и засеяла в мою голову семена подлинного изящества. До нее была Линда, жившая на три дома ниже по улице – помню, как мы вместе ездили на велосипедах в Дорсет. Однажды летом мы пошли купаться, и я заметил ее ноги. А также грудь - эти мягкие изгибы, которые изменили ее тело так, что я вдруг взглянул на него, будто впервые. А еще был Дэнни, который однажды вдруг коснулся моего рта, чего я не мог забыть несколько дней, как будто изнемогая от жажды.</p><p>Хотя сейчас в моей голове нет мыслей о Дэнни. Там только Элио, он поглотил мой мозг до последней клетки.</p><p>Элио касается моего рта, целует веки, мягко очерчивает форму ушной раковины, как будто вновь вспоминая.</p><p>- Я скучал, - шепчет он. – Мне пришлось жить лишь с частичками тебя. И теперь я понятия не имею, что делать со всем остальным.</p><p>Я отпиваю вина лишь для того, чтобы меньше разлилось. Он позволяет мне.</p><p>- У меня тоже есть несколько вещей, - бормочу я. – Мои любимые частички. – Скольжу рукой между его бедер, ощущая, как он жарок. Элио со свистом втягивает воздух. Он везде и здесь со мной. Чувствую, как Рейчел уходит, и надеюсь, что подальше. – Я покажу тебе.</p><p>Его веки опускаются, слегка подрагивая. Элио выгибается навстречу моему прикосновению, но мы не приближаемся ни на дюйм.</p><p>- Позже, - бормочет он, и можно было бы подумать, что он меня дразнит. Но я просто пью слова прямо из его рта. – Расскажи мне о своих любимых частичках. Мне хватит.</p><p>Его руки скользят вниз. По моему лицу, моей шее, моим плечам, моим брюкам, к его ремню. Щелчок. Проворные пальцы (я знаю их проворство и думаю, это не изменилось) проникают под белье.</p><p>Неужели он знает меня так, как я сам не решаюсь узнать себя? Элио удерживает меня здесь, потому что боится, что я передумаю.</p><p>- Расскажи мне.</p><p>Я не назвал бы себя стеснительным, но иногда волны нехарактерной застенчивости накрывают так неожиданно, что пересыхает горло.</p><p>И затем звонит телефон у меня в спальне. Он в режиме вибрации, но звук все равно пронизывает пространство комнаты – такой <em>реальный</em>, - и я слышу, как Элио шумно выдыхает. Вытаскивает руку из брюк, резко, как будто внезапно осознавая невероятную глупость ситуации. Застегивает ремень.</p><p>- Тебе нужно ответить?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Алло, - говорю я, уже зная, кто это. Именно поэтому мне <em>нужно</em> ответить. Сажусь на кровать, а Элио устраивается за моим столом.</p><p>- О, хорошо, что ты еще не спишь, - говорит Рейчел. – Я была уверена, что ты уже в кровати.</p><p>Я чувствую укол вины. Мой взгляд скользит по комнате, избегая Элио, который, скорее всего, тоже на меня не смотрит.</p><p>- С чего бы это?</p><p>- В смысле? – спрашивает Рейчел. – Оливер, уже почти полночь. С тобой все в порядке?</p><p>Полночь. Почти. Я смотрю на часы и вижу, что она права.</p><p>- Черт. Да. Я ммм, зачитался.</p><p>Теперь Элио смотрит на меня. Я чувствую это, его взгляд буквально буравит мою кожу.</p><p>- Просто звоню спросить, как прошел концерт, - продолжает она. Рейчел не спрашивает, почему я не сплю. Последние месяцы во время написания работы она видела, что я могу не спать до двух-трех, а то и четырех утра. – И сообщить, что с Аннеллой все в порядке. Я немного с ней посидела. Выпили чая.</p><p>Лучше бы он перестал на меня смотреть.</p><p>-  Ты пили чай с Аннеллой? – я думаю, как же долго это продолжалось, и выдали ли мы себя. – Концерт был хороший. Мои колени почти никому не мешали.</p><p>Рейчел издает звук, который можно принять за удивление.</p><p>- Да, она меня пригласила.</p><p>Мне хочется спросить, о чем они говорили. Но я не могу.</p><p>- О.</p><p>- Ты посадил Элио в такси?</p><p>Элио, который сейчас встает из-за стола и садится рядом со мной на кровати, где мы с Рейчел иногда лежим без одежды.</p><p>- Нет.</p><p>Я должен сказать ей правду. Это желание становится почти нестерпимым.</p><p>- Нет?</p><p>- Он… - Элио встает и уходит в мою спальню. Через мгновение возвращается с бокалом вина в руке. Протягивает мне. Я делаю глоток. – Спит на моем диване.</p><p>- Что?.. Почему? – я буквально вижу, как она хмурится. У Рейчел есть особый талант, присущий всем учителям определенного типа, - она может хмуриться любой частью тела. Глазами, руками, голосом. – Его отель не так далеко.</p><p>- Мы разговаривали, - говорю я. – Он зашел на бокал вина. – Делаю глоток. Элио делает свой и снова отдает мне бокал.</p><p>- Ты давал ребенку вино, - голос Рейчел становится все более обеспокоенным с каждой минутой. Мне бы лучше заткнуться и перестать говорить. – Оливер, у тебя даже нет второго бокала.</p><p>- Этому ребенку, - говорю я, полный решимости ее успокоить, даже если для этого придется назвать Элио ребенком в его присутствии, чего я никогда больше не сделаю, - уже восемнадцать, Рейчел. Он проводит лето в Италии. Он умеет пить лучше, чем когда-либо научусь я.</p><p>Элио фыркает у меня за спиной.</p><p>- Ну хорошо, - соглашается Рейчел. – И все же мне это кажется странным. Да и твоя квартира выглядит не слишком презентабельно для гостей.</p><p>- Спасибо, - говорю я. – Я иду спать.</p><p>- Спокойной ночи, Оливер. Я люблю тебя.</p><p>- Я, - Рейчел крайне редко говорит, что любит меня. Что хорошо, поскольку мне не приходится много об этом думать до следующего раза. И все же, когда она говорит это, я чувствую себя обязанным ответить ей тем же. Но сегодня, сейчас, за минуты до полуночи, Элио смотрит на меня. Каким-то образом мне удается выдавить эти слова, тяжелые, как цементные блоки. – Я люблю тебя. Спокойных снов.</p><p>Кладу трубку.</p><p>- Итак, вы двое говорите друг другу «Я тебя люблю», - говорит Элио. – А трахаетесь?</p><p>Я громко вдыхаю.</p><p>- Да. А ты разве не говоришь этого своей подружке? Когда трахаешь ее?</p><p>- И каково это?</p><p>Я как-то сказал ему повзрослеть. И очень об этом жалею. Чтобы не отвечать, делаю еще глоток вина.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Тем летом Оливер сказал Элио, что он <em>везучий</em>. Но Элио не чувствует себя везучим. Вряд можно назвать везучим того, кого застигли со спущенными штанами. Вкус кожи Оливера на губах становится все слабее.</p><p>Интересно, сложилось бы все по-другому, если бы он попросил Оливера не брать трубку, но он не собирается это выяснять. Вместо этого идет в его спальню, ощущая откровенную фальшь ситуации.</p><p>Они опять вернулись к дисциплине. Это хорошо.</p><p>Спальня Оливера, пожалуй, самая грустная комната в его квартире. Есть причина, по которой Элио так не любит отдавать свою комнату на вилле на целых шесть недель. Люди проводят там <em>половину </em>жизни – так он говорил отцу в тринадцать лет, как будто Сэмюэль Перлман, профессор классической литературы Корнуолльского университета, не понимал основ математики. Спальня – это последнее внутреннее святилище человека.</p><p>Но в этой спальне не было ничего от Оливера, кроме телефона, соединявшего его с Рейчел.</p><p>Наблюдать за тем, как Оливер разговаривает с ней в этой комнате, было особенно неловко, ведь он чуть не…</p><p>Оливер – никудышный лжец. Узнав, что его мать пригласила Рейчел выпить чая в комнате отеля, куда он сам должен был вернуться до этого времени, Элио думает, что им обоим не помешало бы выпить. Рейчел присутствует везде, где должен быть Элио. В Джуллиарде; в комнате отеля, снятой мамой на выходные; и, с большой вероятностью, - здесь, в почти пустой, бесцветной спальне Оливера, где они время от времени трахаются, если все сложится удачно.</p><p>Элио протягивает Оливеру бокал с вином, потому что чувствует легкую тошноту. И спрашивает у него, каково это – трахаться с Рейчел, чтобы наказать их обоих. Может, боль должна достичь пика, чтобы потом пойти на спад, хоть отец и назвал бы такие мысли дешевым нигилизмом.</p><p>Оливер не отвечает, и воцаряется долгое молчание.</p><p>- Наверное, мне пора, - говорит Элио. – Я спущусь вниз и вызову такси.</p><p>- Ты можешь поспать на диване, - вдруг выдает Оливер. – Или оставайся здесь, а я найду где переночевать.</p><p>- Ты ведь знаешь, - если уж Элио действительно хочет пуститься во все тяжкие, он может воспринимать это как приглашение коснуться кровати Оливера. Он снова садится на нее, рассеянно скользя пальцами по простыни, на которой спит Оливер и которая вполне может быть не стиранной. Оливер не похож на человека, который зациклен на чистых простынях. Как он вообще находит время? Наверное, его рабочий стол в офисе завален бумагами, потому что письменный стол в спальне девственно чист. Элио пытается вспомнить, поддерживает ли отец порядок на своем столе. И ответ – нет.</p><p>- Я знаю что? – спрашивает Оливер. Он встает с кровати и выдвигает один из ящиков стола, чтобы взять пачку сигарет и зажигалку. – Хочешь?</p><p>- Давай, - Элио садится на стул и наблюдает, как Оливер открывает окно, а затем прикуривает. Делает глубокую затяжку и передает ему сигарету. – Ты знаешь, что мог бы просто соврать ей.</p><p>Смело, вызывающе. Раньше это срабатывало.</p><p>- Я стараюсь не врать, - отвечает Оливер. Он слегка подвигается, чтобы Элио тоже мог встать у окна.</p><p>
  <em>Люблю тебя. Спокойных снов.</em>
</p><p>- Так ты ее любишь? – Элио выдыхает дым, неотрывно глядя в окно. Как бы то ни было, вид из квартиры просто шикарный. На девушек это производит впечатление. На Рейчел.</p><p>Он чувствует, как Оливер вздрагивает, как будто выражая его собственное, дикое и чужое  неприятие, жгущее кожу.</p><p>- Я сказал: стараюсь, - мягко подчеркивает Оливер. – Лжец из меня никудышний.</p><p>- Я знаю.</p><p>Талант Оливера в том, что он умеет одновременно не врать, но и не говорить правды. Однажды он сказал Элио, что часто как будто грезит на яву. Элио представляет эту тонкую (но вполне ощутимую) грань между правдой и ложью, именно такой она ему видится. Это не что-то реальное.</p><p>- Элио…</p><p>- Я не люблю свою девушку, - заявляет Элио. – Не думаю, что и она меня любит. Мы просто вместе коротаем время. Она собирается уезжать в Рим. Но, если тебе интересно, да, мы трахаемся.</p><p>- Она все еще бывает мной, иногда? – Оливер выдыхает облако дыма, и Элио следит, как оно истончается, исчезая в открытом окне.</p><p>Ты – это ты, думает Элио, как сейчас. Затем он представляет себя в тридцать и задается вопросом, останется ли у него еще что-то, чем можно было бы поделиться. Он уже дает меньше. А Оливер? Оливеру почти тридцать, и пророчество отца начинает сбываться прямо у него перед глазами. Их лето кажется таким далеким – вся эта обнаженность чувств и желания, как одинокий фейерверк, медленно растворяющийся в ночном небе.</p><p>- Нет, - и затем. – Да. Только когда она произносит <em>Sehnsucht. </em>Я не закрываю глаз.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Элио (и Оливер)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Она говорит, - Оливер начинает и обрывает себя, и начинает заново. Как будто он на грани истерики. – Она… Твоя девушка говорит тебе <em>Sehnsucht</em>, когда вы трахаетесь?</p><p>С его лица можно пить заборную смесь чувств, так долго скрываемых и оттого хорошо настоявшихся. Тех чувств, которые он сейчас не имеет сил и решимости вернуть туда, где им место. Они послали его дисциплину и вышли на поверхность. Он тушит окурок о подоконник и выбрасывает его через окно на улицу.</p><p>- Это тебя удивляет?</p><p>Оливер выглядит так, как будто и сам не прочь выпрыгнуть в окно.</p><p>- …кто ты?</p><p>- Я хорошо научился довольствоваться малым – говорит Элио. Вернее сказать, ему пришлось научиться. - Знаешь, я всегда думаю – мне хватит и этого. Я буду довольствоваться малым, пока мне не исполнится тридцать, а затем приду к тебе, чтобы ты вновь меня наполнил. Ты бы хотел, чтобы я был наполовину пуст.</p><p>Это звучит не более безумно, чем другие вещи, которые они говорили друг другу.</p><p>Оливер шепчет:</p><p>- Прекрати. Не надо.</p><p>- Продолжай, - голос Элио звучит вызывающе, когда он делает последнюю затяжку и повторяет за Оливером. Тушит. Выбрасывает в окно. – Скажи это. <em>Sehnsucht</em>. У тебя жуткий акцент, но, думаю, все равно сработает. Теперь это моя любимая часть тебя.</p><p>Элио отчаянно хочется коснуться себя. Он хочет, о боги, как же он хочет! Но остается неподвижным, потому что желание не упустить ни одного мгновения Оливера на краю пропасти намного сильнее. Его руки, сжатые в кулаки, напряженно вытянуты вдоль тела.</p><p>Оливер закрывает окно и шторы. Затем поднимает оставленный на полу бокал с вином. Выходит из комнаты, и Элио не знает, начинать ли чувствовать себя глупо (опять). Но входная дверь не захлопывается.</p><p>Когда он возвращается в спальню, Элио все так же неподвижно стоит у окна. В руках Оливера – словарь. Он открывает его на статье <em>Sehnsucht, </em>и Элио проводит пальцем по слову. Бумага под пальцами ощущается до странного тонкой. Жесткой. Как будто ее сушили.</p><p>Элио говорит:</p><p>- Я знаю, что это значит, - и затем. – О.</p><p>- И еще есть это, - на прикроватном столике лежит плеер. Оливер садится и тянется к нему. Нажимает кнопку.</p><p>«Вариации Голдберга Иоганна Себастьяна Баха», - говорит голос Элио на пленке. Оливер проматывает вперед, и плеер издает неприятный жужжащий звук. Останавливает кассету и включает снова.</p><p>«Николай Метнер, Соната в миноре №9, опус 30, изданный в 1914 году», - снова говорит голос, который лишь наполовину принадлежит Элио. Оливер вновь обрывает запись и смотрит прямо на него. Элио не отводит глаз.</p><p>- Мне нравится это. Как ты говоришь <em>a </em><em>mineur</em>.</p><p>- <em>A </em><em>mineur</em>, - тут же повторяет Элио, как будто напоминая Оливеру, что подлинная и полная версия голоса, который он боготворит по телефону и на пленке, сейчас здесь, в этой комнате. – Я скажу это столько раз, сколько ты, блядь, захочешь.</p><p>Он, наконец, отрывает приросшие к полу ноги, отходит от окна и становится у кровати, прямо между коленей Оливера, которые тут же гостеприимно раскрываются. Он стоит, и руки Оливера, до этого удерживавшие лишь детали, теперь могут охватить все. Элио не двигается, его ладони лишь слегка касаются плечей Оливера, ведь теперь он знает, что этого мужчину не стоит сжимать слишком крепко. Оливер задирает край его рубашки, чтобы, наконец, прижаться губами к раскаленной коже.</p><p>- Элио, - бормочет Элио на бесконечном выдохе. Честнее не бывает. – Подожди, дай я… - губы Оливера почти не отрываются, пока ему удается стянуть рубашку через голову. Оливер целует его везде, исследует его живот, чуть заметную линию ребер, и, наконец, находит языком сосок. Кружит вокруг него так, словно много практиковался. В голове мелькает эгоистичная мысль, что он вовсе не против такой богатой практики.</p><p>Руки Элио покидают плечи Оливера, чтобы заняться ремнем собственных брюк. Он расстегивает, стягивает их вниз вместе с бельем, и обхватывает ладонью собственную быстро твердеющую эрекцию. Элио горяч и полон, и рядом Оливер.</p><p>Губы Оливера отрываются на мгновение, он пожирает глазами открывшуюся белизну тела. Элио покраснел бы под этим взглядом, если бы вся кровь не ушла ниже.</p><p>- Оливер, - хрипло выдыхает Оливер. – Я скучал по тебе.</p><p>- Не стоит по мне скучать, - отвечает Элио. – Я здесь. - Он касается Оливера между коленей, между бедер, там, где предательски честное тело ничего не может скрыть. – Я здесь, Элио, и ты тоже.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Уже поздно. Давно за полночь. Ближе к часу. Алхимия времени и <em>Sehnsucht</em> удерживают нас во временном вакууме. В глубине души я на это надеюсь.</p><p>Я позволяю ему раздеть себя, и он никуда не спешит, смакуя каждое движение. Я держу Элио в руке и чувствую, как он меня хочет. Но он тоже не спешит – еще одна произошедшая в нем перемена. Как будто знает, что я буду с ним так долго, как он хочет, что обещание «позже» удержит меня до того времени. А может, его девушка, которую он не любит, научила его выдержке. Это легко, если у вас есть все время мира.</p><p>Брюки и белье все еще спутывают его лодыжки, когда Элио опускается на колени и ловко расстёгивает мой ремень, брюки и тянет их вниз. Мне приходится отпустить его на секунду, но не взглядом. Он все так же сногсшибателен.</p><p>- Как я выгляжу?</p><p>- Настоящим, - отвечаю я и мы оба смеемся. Провожу рукой по его волосам, по-прежнему непослушным смоляным завиткам, и он ждет, пока я закончу.</p><p>Наконец, Элио отбрасывает одежду в сторону и толкает меня спиной на кровать. Он легкий, но твердый, и уверенный – ему явно не нужно говорить, что делать.</p><p>- Знаешь, - Элио берет мое лицо в ладони и целует. – Я думал, что мне нужна лишь одна ночь, чтобы избавиться от тебя в моей крови.</p><p>Для меня это новость. Мы трахались каждый день на протяжении двух недель, не теряя энтузиазма, а после – не знаю, как Элио, но я думал об этом каждый день. Иногда это была скорее полумысль, вползающая в мозг в мимолетный момент между сном и явью, а порой эти образы по-хозяйски овладевали умом, пока я лениво рисовал скрипичные ключи на полях нотной тетради. Однажды они захватили меня на кухне, разламывающим персик в руках, незадолго после возвращения из Италии. Его тело было не таким гибким, как женское, но он жил в моем уме, так что я мог заставить его делать все, что захочу.</p><p>- Нет, я этого не знал. Что-то изменило эту уверенность? – мои руки сжимают его бедра – обнаженные и гладкие, и такие податливые под ладонями. Мои пальцы скользят к изгибу его ягодиц, вызывая хрипловатый всхлип. Счастливый.</p><p>- Ты, - отвечает он. – Я не знал, насколько сильно ты уже успел прорасти во мне.</p><p>Не знаю, что это значит, но слова пронизывают меня до костей.</p><p>Мы целуемся, помня о <em>Sehnsucht</em>. Если мы оба будем о нем думать, не придется произносить это вслух.</p><p>Элио целует мое плечо, я целую его лоб. Затем следует чуть неловкий поиск коробки с презервативами, которые оказались под кроватью после последнего прихода Рейчел (она заставляет меня их покупать). И он позволяет мне себя трахнуть. Он практически умоляет меня об этом, хрипло шепча <em>Элио, Элио, Элио.</em></p><p>Его имя теперь останется призраком в этой комнате. Я прижимаю большой палец к его лопатке – так как он любит, и Элио издает еще один звук. Я и не знал, что один человек может так прочно засесть в том укромном местечке между ребрами, которое зовут душой.</p><p>А может и знал. И сейчас просто вспоминаю.</p><p>- Включи плеер, - прошу я. – Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, Оливер.</p><p>Элио наклоняется надо мной и целует. Его язык теперь более изобретателен и многообещающ. Затем он говорит.</p><p>- Это так грязно.</p><p>Может быть, он также стал гибче, потому что с легкостью позволяет мне коснуться челюсти и вновь притянуть для поцелуя. Я бормочу.</p><p>- Тебе понравится.</p><p>Нахожу его член, которым он отчаянно терся о матрац в идеальной синхронности со мной, и Элио шумно вдыхает.</p><p>- А, вот ты о чем.</p><p>Он включает плеер. Я позволяю музыке завладеть моими пальцами, голова абсолютно пуста. Я делал это так много раз, что помню все до автоматизма, но этот раз запомню особенно. Перехожу к каскаду нот, после которого обычно отпускаю себя, и Элио следует за мной, выстанывая вместо своего имени: блядь, <em>блядь</em>. Он дрожит и трется о мою ладонь; он отдается мне так, что я тоже падаю и кончаю, кусая его плечо.</p><p>После он облизывает мои пальцы. Он не делал так летом, когда мы были вместе. Возможно, это нравится его девушке. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Оливер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Пора просыпаться, - говорю я все еще обнаженному Элио, лежащему в моей кровати. У меня сильное ощущение, что это сон, пока он не издает протестующий звук и не тянется ко мне за поцелуем. Слишком мокро для сна.</p><p>- Который час?</p><p>- Начало восьмого, - отвечаю я, наслаждаясь поцелуем, но заставляю себя встать, чтобы одеться. Или хотя бы стать менее обнаженным. – Но я должен отвезти тебя в отель. Во сколько у вас первая встреча?</p><p>- В одиннадцать. – Элио садится на кровати. – Что ты делаешь?</p><p>- Одеваюсь.</p><p>Он протягивает руки.</p><p>- Еще пять минут.</p><p>Я вспоминаю пять бесконечных минут в Клузоне, и ноги сами несут меня обратно в постель. Обнимаю его.</p><p>- Хорошо.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Оливер?</p><p>Мы с Элио стоим в лобби отеля, ожидая лифта, когда за моей спиной раздается голос Рейчел. Не знаю, кто из нас вздрагивает сильнее. Перед тем, как выйти из квартиры, я тщательно проверяю шею Элио на предмет отметин, изо всех сил пытаясь не оставить новых.</p><p>- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашиваю я, ощущая, как рот наполняется желчью вины.</p><p>- И тебе доброе утро, - отвечает она и протягивает руку, чтобы потрепать меня по щеке. – Когда ты сказал, что Элио заснул у тебя на диване, я решила, что неплохо было бы позвонить в отель и оставить сообщение Аннелле, когда она проснется. Учитывая ее нелюбовь к городу, нет смысла напрягать ее еще больше. Она мне перезвонила и пригласила на завтрак. А потом упомянула, что сегодня вы смотрите места в районе Уильямсбурга, а я жила там некоторое время. Помнишь, Оливер? Аннелла попросила меня поехать с вами и посоветовать что-то.</p><p>Элио кивает.</p><p>- А, да, вчера, наверное. Она немного нервничала.</p><p>Я не могу говорить. Элио это удается намного лучше, хотя целые предложения все еще не складываются.</p><p>- Тебе не стоило этого делать, Рейчел.</p><p>- Чего именно?  - Она смотрит на меня. – Звонить в отель? А ты позвонил бы?</p><p><br/>Я не позвонил бы, поэтому качаю головой. Она снова входит в мое личное пространство, наверное, пытаясь определить, не пьян ли я. Я не пьян, но, чтобы выдать себя сейчас с потрохами, мне не нужно быть пьяным.</p><p>- Я не смогу остаться на завтрак, - говорю я. Потому что просто не смогу. – Мне нужно... Я кое-кому пообещал сделать кое-что на кафедре. Кое-какие дела.</p><p>Они оба смотрят на меня. Элио повторяет:</p><p>- Дела.</p><p>Лучше бы он не смотрел на меня так.</p><p>- Прости, я только что вспомнил.</p><p>Прежде, чем успею передумать, я притягиваю его к себе и обнимаю. Считаю до пяти и отпускаю. Он не просит еще о пяти, или десяти, или двадцати, как сегодня утром. Он не подает знака, что хотел бы, чтобы я остался. Если бы он только попросил, я сделал бы это.</p><p>- Я тебе позвоню, - говорю я. – Обещаю.</p><p>Элио не произносит ни слова. Лишь едва заметно кивает.</p><p>У Рейчел на лице появляется эта гримаса – одно из ее учительских выражений, когда она не понимает, <em>как</em> <em>именно</em> ученик ее обманул, однако чувствует подвох. Но, когда я наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать ее, прежде чем уйти от них обоих, ее нахмуренные брови слегка разглаживаются.</p><p>- Приходи на ужин, - она сжимает мою руку. – Я приготовлю что-нибудь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Я убираю в квартире, преимущественно в спальне. Стягиваю постельное белье и дотошно изучаю матрац на предмет пятен. Пока идет стирка, выхожу купить еще один винный бокал. Проходя мимо ювелирного магазина, ловлю себя на странной мысли, что стоило бы купить обручальное кольцо. Чтобы подарить ей что-то действительно стоящее, вероятно, придется платить частями, что еще больше затянет весь процесс.</p><p>Жду у телефона, потягивая вино, хотя еще даже не полдень. Если бы у нас с Элио был секс в машине, он смог бы забрать это с собой.</p><p>Никто не звонит, так что я иду к Рейчел к запланированным шести часам и опаздываю всего на несколько минут. Она открывает дверь в фартуке. Я задержался, потому что зашел в ее любимый цветочный магазин.</p><p>- Это тебе, - говорю я. (Должен признаться, что вообще не разбираюсь в цветах, но, когда я сказал, что это для моей девушки, кассир подмигнул и спросил: «Я точно знаю, что вам нужно. Погодите, это извинительный букет?» Извинительный букет. Даже незнакомому человеку заметен мой стыд).</p><p>- Оливер, они прекрасны! Спасибо, - она просто сияет. – Вообще, можешь подержать их минутку? Я найду вазу.</p><p>Еще через минуту она возвращается с вазой. Стеклянной, изящно вылепленной и явно заграничной. Кажется, Рейчел одна, чему я… наверное, радуюсь. Учитывая, как начинался день, я бы не удивился, если бы Элио с матерью зашли на ужин.</p><p>У Рейчел большая кухня, которая одновременно служит гостиной. Ее комбайн для пасты не работает, так что я предполагаю, что паста уже готова и ждет своей очереди.</p><p>- Вина? – спрашивает она. – Осталось нам по бокалу. Остальное пошло на соус.</p><p>- Да, пожалуй, - я наблюдаю, как Рейчел наливает красное вино в два идеальных бокала. Такие я видел в ресторанах. – Хорошо провели время с Перлманами?</p><p>- Было весело, - улыбается она. Подходит к холодильнику и достает что-то похожее на фарш. – Я их тоже пригласила на ужин, но они сказали, что хотят погулять. Думаю, Аннелла просто подавлена городом. Надеюсь, что смогла немного ее расслабить. Прекрасная семья, теперь я понимаю, почему ты без ума от них.</p><p>Мне не становится лучше, когда она это говорит. Напротив, только хуже. Но я не могу сказать, почему. Потому что не знаю причины.</p><p>Делая глоток, отвлекаюсь на мысль, что мое вино было лучше.</p><p>- Он нашел то, что ему понравилось?</p><p>- Он колебался между местом, которое смотрел сегодня, и тем, что видел на прошлой неделе с Сэмюэлем. Но не думаю, что они станут приезжать еще раз. Элио и так пропустил две пятницы подряд. - Я должен бы ненавидеть ее за то, что она называет Профа по имени с такой легкостью. Наверное, Аннелла ей разрешила. Рейчел выкладывает фарш в стеклянную миску. Все готово. Зелень нарезана. Яйца и… - Черт.</p><p>Рейчел никогда не матерится, и моя первая мысль – она порезалась. Хотя ножа по близости не видно.</p><p>- Что случилось?</p><p>- Я забыла нарезать лук, - она машет измазанной в фарше рукой в моем направлении. – Ты не против?</p><p><em>А ты был бы против?</em> Элио так и не ответил. Не хочу думать о том, каким это было облегчением. Делаю еще глоток и иду к холодильнику.</p><p>- Одну луковицу? Красную или белую?</p><p>У нее самый идеально организованный холодильник из всех, что я видел, за исключением, пожалуй, маминого. У меня всегда было ощущение, что она была бы хорошей женой, прежде чем стать хорошей матерью, и это видно по ее холодильнику.</p><p>- Ну, - Рейчел смотрит в миску с фаршем, - Половинки, думаю, хватит. Белую, пожалуйста. О, и возьми правильный нож для овощей. Ты всегда берешь не тот, и это меня нервирует.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Я провожу ночь с Рейчел, но мы не занимаемся сексом. Утром она готовит мне кофе и усаживает за фортепиано. Я демонстрирую, чему научился, начиная с арпеджио правой рукой, не в силах отмахнуться от зудящей мысли, звонил ли мне Элио из лобби своего отеля. Расстроился ли он, не застав меня дома, или сразу же понял, где я.</p><p>- Раз, два и <em>три</em>, Оливер. Не четыре. – Рейчел слегка бьет меня по костяшкам. – Будь внимательнее. Еще раз.</p><p>Мысли в моей голове – как интервалы. Большая терция, большая терция, чистая кварта. Думаю, Рейчел гордилась бы. Лишь на секунду отрываю кисть и кладу на ее колено. Элио лучше меня, потому что хотя бы способен честно признать то, что причиняет кому-то боль. А я? Я просто… Я тоже довольствуюсь малым. Я не думаю о том, что раню людей. Но стараюсь ранить их не так сильно, как мог бы.</p><p>- Что? – Рейчел смотрит на мою руку. – Оливер, что с тобой? Знаешь, это твое молчание становится стремным.</p><p>Мое настроение передается ей. Обычно Рейчел не говорит «стремным».</p><p>- Ты бы предпочла, чтобы я промолчал или солгал?</p><p>- Не понимаю вопроса, - она изучает мое лицо. Иногда мне кажется, что Рейчел совершенно меня не понимает, но в большинстве случаев просто слишком вежлива, чтобы признать это. Потому что из нас двоих именно у меня роль не слишком сообразительного. – Все в порядке? Вчера ты ничего не сказал, но выглядел отстраненным. Это твои кое-какие дела на кафедре? Что-то случилось?</p><p>Кое-какие дела на кафедре. Я вспомнил.</p><p>- Нет, нет. Дело не в этом, я просто… - потираю кожу между бровями, не представляя, как облечь это все в слова. Как будто забыл все навыки связной речи. – Прости, кажется, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.</p><p>- Мог бы просто сказать, глупый, - Рейчел гладит меня по руке. – Скоро ко мне придет ученик, но ты можешь пока полежать в спальне.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Телефон звонит поздно вечером, но я не отвечаю. Говорю себе, что перезвоню Элио на следующей неделе. Обещаю себе это.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Оливер, привет! – отвечает Аннелла, когда я трусливо звоню через неделю. Выбираю вечер четверга – это позволяет мне простить себя за трусость и не нарушить обещание, которое я искренне хочу выполнить. – Жаль, что тебя не было на завтраке, но… О, и поблагодари от нас Рейчел. Элио решил выбрать то место, что она порекомендовала в Уильямсбурге.</p><p>- О, - меня снова подташнивает.</p><p>- И она уже пообещала, что ты поможешь перевезти вещи в сентябре. Так что не удивляйся, если мы примелькаемся у твоих дверей, как старый пенни! – она смеется.</p><p>Мне очень хочется спросить Аннеллу, <em>знает </em>ли она о нас. О том, как мне невыносима мысль быть другом для ее сына. Как я отравлен желанием его обнаженного тела, как жажду занять все место в его душе и голове до последнего уголка.</p><p>- Буду рад помочь, - отвечаю я. – Конечно же, все, что в моих силах. – Делаю паузу и набираю побольше воздуха. – Кстати, об этом - могу я поговорить с Элио?</p><p>Аннелла молчит бесконечно долго.</p><p>- Боюсь, его сейчас нет. Они с Лоттой пошли в кино на «Амадея», кажется.</p><p>- Думаю, ему не понравится, - смеюсь я. Хотя сам я фильма не смотрел, но его анонсы выглядели уныло и слишком не во вкусе Элио. В этом я абсолютно уверен, что в последнее время случается довольно редко.</p><p>- Не сомневаюсь, - соглашается Аннелла. – Передам ему, что ты звонил. Он будет рад, - и затем, - О, пока не забыла – что ты делаешь в последние выходные мая? Понимаю, нужно было спросить чуть раньше, сейчас уже вторая неделя мая.</p><p>Я беру календарь и перелистываю на нужную неделю.</p><p>- У меня нет никаких планов. Ну, помимо того, чтобы утонуть в красных чернилах. В понедельник выпускные экзамены, но это не проблема. - Я стараюсь добросовестно подходить к выставлению оценок, будучи самым молодым членом коллектива на кафедре.</p><p>- Замечательно, - говорит Аннелла, - В таком случае, ты официально приглашен на выпускной Элио. Мы не говорили ему, что ты приедешь. Это семейный праздник.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Простите за задержку - срочная и большая работа. После 25 декабря будет почаще)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Элио</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Еще пять минут, - Элио протягивает руки к Оливеру, который внезапно начинает одеваться. Еще только семь утра, на календаре – выходной, а его совершенный торс безвозвратно исчезает под выглаженной хлопковой рубашкой. Элио уверен, что заслужил пять минут. Может быть, десять. Двадцать, если быть совсем уж жадным. Чтобы отсосать Оливеру, много времени не нужно. Если он скроется за своей рубашкой, все станет так, как будто прошлой ночи никогда не было.</p><p>Оливер смотрит на него, и Элио ждет. Затем мужчина подходит к кровати, опускается в его раскрытые объятья, и Элио цепко охватывает его руками.</p><p>- Хорошо, - говорит Оливер, зарываясь носом в его волосы. – Все будет хорошо.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Но все не хорошо. Ожидая лифта, они сталкиваются с Рейчел, и Оливер во мгновение ока становится другим. Такое уже случалось летом, но Элио вспоминает те времена с относительной теплотой, поскольку в летней дымке все кажется мягче. Сейчас все по-другому.</p><p>Сейчас они действительно совершили нечто неподобающее, и, хотя Элио тоже есть в чем себя винить, это не сравнимо с грехами Оливера. Элио хотелось бы чуть больше сожалеть о том, что они сделали.</p><p>Еще ему хотелось бы сжать ладонь Оливера, ощущающуюся теплом в нескольких дюймах от его собственной, и не отпускать. Этот мужчина уже начинает ускользать из его пальцев, как песок.</p><p>Оливер говорит, что у него есть какие-то дела на кафедре и поспешно ретируется. Он обнимает Элио, удерживая чуть дольше, чем это разумно, и обещает позвонить. Затем он также должен поцеловать Рейчел, на что Элио пытается не смотреть. Он дает волю воображению, и это еще хуже, чем прошлой ночью.</p><p>- Дела на кафедре, - Рейчел оборачивается и смотрит в спину Оливеру, быстрым шагом направляющемуся к выходу из отеля. – Очень странно, Оливер обычно свято оберегает свои выходные.</p><p>- Я не знал, - говорит Элио. И это правда, он действительно не знал. Возможно, в нем говорит тоскливая ностальгия, но ему казалось, что у Оливера всегда есть время.</p><p>Рейчел смотрит на него.</p><p>- Ты выспался? Диван Оливера просто ужасен. Я постоянно прошу его выбросить.</p><p>Элио борется с желанием сбежать, но тут приходит лифт, и ему ничего не остается, как войти в него. Рейчел заходит следом. Часть его изнывает от полного вины желания нагрубить ей и запретить ехать с ними в Уильямсбург, потому что он не хочет ее видеть. Если она заботится о своем спокойствии, ей лучше этого не делать. Ему до смерти хочется сказать ей, что он не знает, насколько ужасен диван Оливера, потому что…</p><p><em>Твой парень трахал меня. Твой парень не может сдерживаться, когда слышит, как я говорю </em>«минор» - <em>вот, что я с ним делаю. Он творил со мной невообразимые вещи. И я совершенно ничего не знаю о его диване. </em></p><p>- Он довольно неровный, - произносит Элио. – Наверное, тебе стоит продолжать настаивать, чтобы он от него избавился.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>То, что зад саднило летом, после их первого раза, мало занимает его мысли. Сейчас ему есть, о чем думать, - слишком много других ноющих ран, так что Элио не обращает внимание. Но боль все же есть, когда они гуляют по Уильямсбургу, а мама продолжает спрашивать, сколько вина он выпил вчера вечером. Наверняка, Рейчел его выдала. Конечно, как же иначе.</p><p>Элио с матерью завершают день тихим ужином в маленькой пиццерии рядом с отелем. Рейчел пригласила их присоединиться к ним с Оливером за ужином у нее дома. Но Элио невыносима сама мысль об этом, так что он говорит матери, что съел бы пиццы. Наверное, это состояние сродни лунатизму, хотя ты и бодрствуешь. Это то, что делает Оливер. Они будут заражать друг друга своими хроническими болезнями, пока один из них не сдастся.</p><p>Или они оба умрут еще раньше.</p><p>- Что это с тобой? – спрашивает мама, протягивая руку, чтобы стереть что-то в уголке его рта, вероятно, томатный соус. – Ты весь день какой-то тихий. И я знаю, что это не из-за вина. Я пошутила. Наверное, Рейчел восприняла это слишком серьезно. Подозреваю, что это побочный эффект обучения маленьких детей, но ты лучше нее знаешь, что мы с отцом учили тебя ответственности.</p><p>Рейчел ни чего о нем не знает, это правда, и Элио хватается за эту мысль, как будто она позволяет ему дышать. А еще он может разрешить себе поверить, что Рейчел ничего не знает и об Оливере. Ведь она понятия не имеет о болезни по имени Элио, которая пожирает ее парня.</p><p>- Ты кого-нибудь любила до папы? – вопрос вырывается прежде, чем он успевает его сдержать.</p><p>Мама выглядит удивленной.</p><p>- Ну… Да, конечно. Не думаю, что привлекла бы его внимание, если бы это было не так. – Она не интересуется, почему он задал этот вопрос. Его родители всегда верили в то, что Элио сам должен докапываться до сути вещей, и эта вера со временем не ослабла.</p><p>Мама берет себе бокал красного, а Элио останавливается на имбирном пиве. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось выпить, просто так легче все это проглотить.</p><p>Размышляя о словах отца о том, что молодым людям больше нечего дать к тридцати годам, и уверенности матери, что она любила других мужчин до встречи с ним, Элио не знает, что думать. Он задается вопросом, обсуждали ли его родители когда-нибудь тех, кто был раньше. И было ли между ними стекло во время подобного разговора.</p><p>Тем летом он с железной уверенностью думал, что любит Оливера, и Оливер отвечает ему взаимностью. Они оба были настолько уверены, что им довольно было имен и лиц друг друга. Но теперь Оливер использует это свое «я тебя люблю» как защитный механизм. Он применяет эту фразу как оружие, как единственную опору, не дающую ему провалиться в ту пропасть, в которую они так жаждали упасть летом. Или Элио просто хочется так думать.</p><p>Он шмыгает – громко и некрасиво, затем трет нос, почти ожидая увидеть кровь на пальцах. Но ее нет.</p><p>- О, воробышек, - мама немедленно садится к нему поближе, обнимает и гладит по волосам. Затем дает ему сделать глоток вина, пока официант не смотрит.</p><p>Элио не уверен, что хочет сказать, но репетирует в голове, как будто пытаясь склеить кусочки разорванной пленки. <em>Я могу вернуться, когда мне исполнится тридцать. Скоротать это время с другими. Научиться любить их, чтобы научиться любить тебя так, как тебе нравится. Я тебя ненавижу. Ты знаешь, что это неправда. Сама мысль кажется нелепой.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Когда они, наконец, добираются домой воскресным вечером в начале седьмого, Элио звонит Оливеру домой.  Ответа нет, и он чувствует облегчение.</p><p> </p><p>В последующую неделю у Элио не так много времени, чтобы думать об Оливере. К ним приезжает аспирант из Канады. Он приблизительно одного возраста с Оливером, возможно, чуть старше. Элио тусит с ним, изучая разницу между квебекским и парижским французским. Они с Бенуа хорошо проводят время. Но когда он уезжает пару дней спустя, Лотта убеждает Элио сходить на «Амадея», хотя ему и не хочется.</p><p>- Я подумала, что тебе понравится музыка, - говорит она позже, перекидывая ноги через его колени.</p><p>- Если бы я хотел послушать Моцарта, то мог бы просто сходить на концерт, - немного резко отвечает Элио. – Фильм слишком напыщенный. – Но его ладонь мягко охватывает ее лодыжку.</p><p>- Элио, - спустя мгновение она убирает ноги и садится прямо. – Что-то не так? Ты кажешься расстроенным. Я понимаю, что фильм не в твоем вкусе, но не нужно за это на меня злиться.</p><p>- Я не злюсь, - возражает Элио. И это правда, но у него просто нет слов, чтобы объяснить свои чувства, так что, может, это и злость. Он не лгал Оливеру, когда сказал, что не любит Лотту, но теперь столкнулся с тем фактом, что, возможно, сделал что-то не так. Не все измены смертельны и драматичны, думает он, но все же.</p><p>Лотта задумывается на мгновение.</p><p>- Что-то случилось в городе?</p><p>Элио чувствует жесткий комок в горле.</p><p>- Что ты имеешь в виду? – если он не скажет этого вслух, возможно, все обойдется.</p><p>- То есть, ответ «да», - говорит Лотта.</p><p>Чем больше он пытается подобрать слова, тем безнадежней кажется эта затея. Лотта, внезапно воплотившая в себе все терпение мира, просто сидит рядом. Наконец, он произносит:</p><p>- Прости, я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. Если тебе больно, - Элио никак не может прочитать ее выражение лица и поэтому позволяет себе думать, что все же не ранил ее, по крайней мере, пока. Возможно, Лотта проснется как-то утром на следующей неделе и по-настоящему осознает всю глубину его жестокости.</p><p>Она молчит пару секунд.</p><p>- Я ее знаю? Или это была случайность? Мы в любом случае расстаемся, и мне не хотелось бы делать это так. Если ты скажешь мне, что это случайность, я смогу простить. У меня они тоже случались.</p><p>У нее тоже… Элио сглатывает комок.</p><p>- Пока мы с тобой?..</p><p>- Нет, - она качает головой. – Пока мы были вместе – ни разу. До этого. Когда я была моложе.</p><p>Он не знает, стало ли ему лучше или хуже.</p><p>- Ты ее не знаешь. Его.</p><p>Элио не знает, зачем говорит так много. А, возможно, и знает, но не может подобрать слов для описания, так что все равно, что не знает. Интересно, как бы Оливер вел себя рядом с Лоттой? Было бы ему также неуютно, как Элио с Рейчел? Что, если бы Рейчел точно знала, кто <em>он</em> на самом деле?</p><p>Он заталкивает эту мысль обратно, как только она выныривает в одном из закоулков его мозга.</p><p>- Его, - Лотта снова делает паузу, чтобы переварить это откровение. С одной стороны, она не могла не читать Томаса Манна в оригинале. Возможно, для нее это было не в новинку. – Наверное, он тоже говорит по-немецки?</p><p>Элио вглядывается в ее лицо в поисках чего-то… чего-нибудь. Но сложно искать то, чего не знаешь. Возможно, именно так…</p><p>- Нет, не говорит, по крайней мере, не так хорошо. Но он подарил мне <em>Sehnsucht.</em></p><p>- Хочешь сказать, что запал на человека, подарившего тебе продолжительную болезнь? – Лотта встряхивает головой. Она касается его макушки, и это ощущается совершенно по-другому. Это прикосновение сестры, понимающей необходимость ошибок молодости.</p><p>- Это слово имеет другое значение, - Элио почему-то чувствует необходимость сказать это. Он не хочет, чтобы Лотта запятнала его.</p><p>- Я знаю, - соглашается она. – Поехали, отвезу тебя домой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Оливер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Элио мне не перезванивает. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я вспоминаю, что, когда звонил Перлманам, в голосе Аннеллы было что-то… Хотя я и согласился приехать на выпускной Элио. Одна мысль тянет за собой другую, и я начинаю думать самое худшее. И понимаю, что заслужил это, даже если он решит никогда мне больше не перезванивать. Сомнения исчезают. Я нарушил обещание. Я живу в посредственной квартире. Он знает всю мою правду (большая часть из которой – ложь), и я был низведен в разряд молодящегося чудака. Наша дружба закончилась, потому что Элио, наконец, покинул гнездо моей мучительной нерешительности.</p><p>А, может быть, все так и должно быть в конечном итоге.</p><p>Я еду к родителям на следующие выходные. Никогда не думал, что захочу сбежать из своей квартиры в Вермонт. Раньше такого желания не возникало, обычно было наоборот. Я не очень люблю возвращаться в родительский дом. Мама, вероятно, подозревает это, а отцу, по большому счету, наплевать.</p><p>Родители оставили меня в покое и одиночестве с тех пор, как я закончил последние правки. Копия моего диплома заняла почетное место над камином, где в других семьях обычно висят фотографии или что-то личное.</p><p>Я также почти не общался с Рейчел, удачно объясняя это тем, что занят проверкой студенческих работ. У нас также не было секса, хотя это и не имеет значения.</p><p>- Оливер? – голос Сэмюэля нарушает тишину телефонной линии.</p><p>- Я все еще здесь, - отзываюсь я спустя некоторое время ожидания.</p><p>- Элио говорит, что неважно себя чувствует и не может подойти. – Интонация Сэмюэля похожа на вопросительную, и я чувствую подступающую тошноту. Если я перед кем-то и обязан отчитываться, так это родители Элио, которые мне рады и которым я нравлюсь, несмотря ни на что. Таким, как есть. – Все в порядке?</p><p>- С ним все в порядке? – спрашиваю я.</p><p>- Он мало ест в последние дни и почти не выходит из дома, - сообщает Сэмюэль. Но не спрашивает, почему, и даже не звучит встревоженно или расстроенно. Он просто говорит мне это, а чувство вины довершает начатое. – Думаю, он просто пошел спать, вот и все. Анни пыталась уговорить его перезвонить тебе.</p><p>- Вы с Аннеллой должны бы меня ненавидеть, - выдавливаю я наконец.</p><p>Долгая пауза.</p><p>- Конечно же, у нас нет к тебе ненависти, Оливер.</p><p>Мне хочется упасть ниц и во всем признаться.</p><p>- Даже за то, что я сделал?</p><p>- А что ты сделал?</p><p>Сэмюэль – поклонник сократовского метода. Он сказал это мне однажды, когда мы раскурили одну сигарету на двоих в той далекой Италии. Сократ искал учителя в каждом, даже (и особенно, как он подчеркивал) в самом непонятном и застенчивом из учеников. Я же ненавижу этот метод, ведь во время своих лекций в основном общаюсь с тишиной. Раболепной тишиной. Наполните наши головы! Пожалуйста, сэр, можно нам еще? У нас не было времени сделать это самостоятельно! Мы глупейшие идиоты во Вселенной!</p><p>- Сэмюэль, я не могу.</p><p>- Ты не должен ничего мне рассказывать, - говорит он. – Но думаю, ты задолжал это Элио.</p><p>Я встаю и меряю шагами длину своей детской спальни. Она крошечная и с каждой секундой становится все меньше. С каждым шагом стены сдвигаются, кирпичи сжимаются вокруг горла.</p><p>- Он же не спит, да?</p><p>- Не спит.</p><p>Я делаю глубокий вдох.</p><p>- Профессор, не могли бы вы просто…</p><p>- Сэмюэль, - исправляет он, слегка укоризненно. – Не мог бы я что?</p><p>Достаю из кармана ручку и начинаю жевать колпачок. Затем понимаю, как это может звучать и прекращаю.</p><p>- Хорошо, Сэмюэль. Скажите ему, что он не должен ничего мне говорить. Но я хотел бы, чтобы он послушал… если захочет.</p><p>- Конечно, сейчас, - слышится какое-то шуршание и затем, - Прежде чем попытаюсь, могу я кое-что сказать?</p><p>Я закрываю глаза.</p><p>- Я заслужил это. Пожалуйста.</p><p>- Это не упрек, - говорит Сэмюэль. – Просто хотел сказать <em>parce-que c’etait lui, parce-que c’etait moi (Потому что это был он, потому что это был я – прим. переводчика)</em>. Я верю в то, что вы оба = хорошие люди. Ты, Оливер, и мой сын. Люди думают, что сейчас немодно верить, что они хорошие, больше не модно. Ницше все разрушил. Но эта хорошесть все равно остается. У нее своя воля. Она терпелива и, возможно, цепкая по своей природе.</p><p>Я не могу произнести ни слова и не в состоянии поднять руку, чтобы смахнуть что-то в углу глаза. Ведь, клянусь, все так и есть.</p><p>- Я попробую снова, - говорит Сэмюэль, - Одну минуту.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Алло? – голос Элио, очень тихий, осторожный. Мне нужно больше.</p><p>- Я, - прежде чем удается найти подходящие слова, из горла вырывается странный, не знакомый мне звук. Затем он повторяется снова, и снова, и снова. И у меня нет силы прекратить это. Это громко, это поглощает меня, и это все, чем я являюсь.</p><p>Кто-то стучит в дверь.</p><p>- Оливер, ты там в порядке? – звучит слегка обеспокоенный голос матери.</p><p>- Да, - не думаю, что она войдет. Слишком долго в детстве эта дверь не закрывалась. Мне просто не разрешали этого делать. Но с тех пор, как, наконец, разрешили, дверь всегда была закрытой, и никто не входил. – Все хорошо.</p><p>Я жду. Элио дышит и ждет вместе со мной.</p><p>- Ты ок? – спрашивает Элио, как будто это я один занимаюсь саморазрушением.</p><p>Я ложусь, предварительно запирая дверь.</p><p>- Я в порядке, - произношу я слегка нетвердым голосом, который выдает меня с потрохами. Это несправедливо. – Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Тебе нужно есть. Спать. И что там еще ты перестал делать.</p><p>- Прикасаться к себе, - сухо выдает Элио.</p><p>- Это ты так пытаешься шутить?</p><p>- Я не дрочил себе, - говорит он. – Честно. И секса у меня тоже не было.</p><p>Лучше бы он мне этого не говорил. Я набираю побольше воздуха. В этот раз голос уже не так дрожит.</p><p>- У меня тоже. Все вышло не так, как я думал.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>Я представляю Элио, лежащим в кровати в спальне, возможно побольше и поприятней моей (моей в Дорсете и в городе). В комнате, которая непохожа на ту, которую он уступил мне в Италии.</p><p>- Я начал тебе звонить, потому что… Не знаю, если тебе было недостаточно одной ночи со мной, то я оказался еще более жадным. Мне было недостаточно одного лета с тобой. Я не хотел дать тебе любовь. Я хотел дать тебе свое имя, а это намного дольше. Но я…</p><p>- Но у тебя есть Рейчел, - подсказывает Элио.</p><p>Часть меня знает, что я не такой уж хороший, хотя Сэмюэль и отпустил мне грехи. По крайней мере, не в отношении Рейчел. Она частично была со мной там, в Италии, но я ее совсем не помню. Все, что я помню…</p><p>- Да, - в горле вновь скапливается сгусток желчи. – А у тебя есть Лотта. И Марсия. – Хоть он и не любит Лотту, возможно, он попробует, когда станет старше. Он может жить так, коротая время, как и все мы.</p><p>- Есть, - Элио издает непонятный звук. – Rien (фр. пшик, мелочь – прим.переводчика). Лотта ушла, когда я рассказал ей о тебе.</p><p>Я замолкаю.</p><p>- Обо мне.</p><p>- Я просто, - его голос прерывается. – Я не смог <em>соврать</em>. Как и ты. Она спросила, есть ли кто-то еще, и я сказал: да. Но она не знает, кто именно, - пауза. – Лотта – поклонница Томаса Манна. – Как будто это что-то меняет.</p><p>Мне не нравится, как он это произносит, если честно. Может быть, ему и не хочется врать, и причины на это у него куда более благородные, чем мои. Но мои причины никуда не исчезли, и они менее благородны, но более практичны. Практичность – общепринятый стандарт. Я солгал, потому что рядом нет никого, кто утешил бы меня Томасом Манном (из всех людей!) на родном немецком.</p><p>- Слушай, - говорит Элио, чувствуя мои колебания, мою отстраненность. – Я знаю, что для тебя все по-другому. Я младше, у меня больше времени, если уж на то пошло. И если нужно, я… - он не заканчивает. И это хорошо, потому что мне наверняка не понравилось бы то, что я услышал. – Но ты не можешь так запросто говорить все эти вещи и потом…</p><p>- Я не откажусь ни от одного слова, - говорю я. – Возможно, «друзья» - это не слишком подходящий термин для нас с тобой, Элио, но я хотел…</p><p>Сложно понять, верит ли он мне или нет.</p><p>- Хотел?</p><p>Я смотрю в потолок. Он не подсказывает мне ничего умного, он белый и чистый и совершенно пуст, как и мой ум. Хотя, это скорее цвет яичной скорлупы. Моя мать педантична в этих вещах.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, поешь. Ради меня.</p><p>- И это конец разговора? Мы возвращаемся обратно к… непонятно чему?</p><p>- Нет, - быстро возражаю я. – Нет, конечно, нет! Элио, я… - <em>Люблю тебя. </em>Он может меня возненавидеть, если я скажу это. – Я немолод, испуган, застрял в своих привычках. Ты во всем лучше меня.</p><p>- Важно то, что думаю я, разве нет? К черту то, что ты думаешь, - он пытается снизить накал и ему почти удается, потому что мы оба смеемся.</p><p>- Я позвоню Рейчел, - говорю я. – Сомневаюсь, что она читала Томаса Манна.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Рейчел открывает дверь в халате – в темном шелке с кружевом. Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы он был покороче, но и так с ним всегда было интересно.</p><p>- Оливер, уже поздно. У меня завтра уроки в восемь, то есть придется вставать в семь. - Она говорит это так, как будто я не знаю ее расписания. В каком-то смысле я даже ему благодарен – оно давало мне возможность часто грезить наяву. – Это не могло подождать до завтра? Или мы могли бы все решить по телефону?</p><p>Такой трус, как я, возможно, счел бы этот вариант очень удачным.</p><p>- Да, могли бы, но я не хотел.</p><p>- Ну хорошо, - Рейчел отступает от двери, чтобы я мог войти. Возможно, она думает, что я собираюсь сделать ей предложение? Надеюсь, нет.</p><p>Я снимаю обувь и аккуратно ставлю у двери. Затем очередь пиджака, хотя на улице уже потеплело. Это простые действия, которые я точно знаю, как делать. Вешаю пиджак на плечики.</p><p>- Хочешь чего-то? Я собиралась выпить мятного чая перед сном.</p><p>- Я… Да, пожалуйста.</p><p>- Ты очень странно себя ведешь, Оливер.</p><p>Я иду за ней на кухню и наблюдаю, как она ставит чайник, ополаскивает заварник. Я вспоминаю, что его подарила ей моя мать на нашу первую годовщину. Рейчел наполняет заварник свежими листьями и заливает кипятком. Наливает воду в чашку из одного комплекта с чайником.</p><p>- Не смотри на меня так, это немного стремно.</p><p>- Прости, что пугаю тебя, - говорю я. В другой ситуации это было бы забавно, но… - Спасибо за чай.</p><p>Ее не очень-то успокаивает моя благодарность, которая, откровенно говоря, совершенно искренна. И я благодарен не только за чай, о чем она, конечно же, не знает, и моя вина достигает своего крещендо, а сердце гулко стучит о грудную клетку изнутри. Мелькает безумная мысль спросить ее, не читала ли она Томаса Манна, хотя я и так знаю, что не читала.</p><p>- Да ради бога, - Рейчел сжимает губы. – Либо говори, либо иди спать.</p><p>- Я люблю тебя, - начинаю, с трудом находя слова во внезапно опустевшем мозгу. – Наверное, я влюбился, когда услышал, как ты играешь Шумана. Думаю, если бы я тебя не встретил, то не смог бы открыть глаза и увидеть все ясно. Как вижу сейчас.  Я… - мне хочется куда-то деть руки, чтобы не коснуться ее. – Рейчел, я не могу. Я не могу это продолжать. Я…</p><p>Ее лицо становится холодным и неподвижным. Как и чай, к которому я не прикоснулся.</p><p>Она все понимает – я вижу по глазам, мимике, которой нет.</p><p>- Либо говори то, что собирался, Оливер, - ее голос до странного тонкий и становится все тоньше. И в следующее мгновение она взрывается злостью. – Либо уходи. Нет, просто уходи. Убирайся. <em>Убирайся!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Элио (и Оливер)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Во второй раз уже лучше. Нет, не так. Во второй раз легче, возможно, потому, что он уже знает, как зализывать раны.</p><p>Возможно, именно потому, что он научился с этим справляться, приходит мысль, что отец был неправ. А может и мама тоже, и, возможно, ему не нужно любить больше, чем одного человека. Ему просто нужно любить этого одного человека по-другому. </p><p>Ему нечего сказать Оливеру, потому он и не звонит. Боль все еще есть – тупая, ноющая, как при вывихе лодыжки, но каким-то образом так даже проще.</p><p>- Элио, - зовет отец из-за двери. – Оливер на линии.</p><p>- Я сплю, - бормочет Элио, - И неважно себя чувствую.</p><p>Он чувствует колебание в молчании за дверью. Возможно, стоит сказать отцу, что это правда: ему действительно нечего сказать. Ему было бы довольно просто голоса Оливера. В конце концов, этот голос, как и его глаза, не смогут выветриться из скрытых закоулков мозга Элио, если он им не позволит. Он слышит звук удаляющихся шагов и выдыхает с облегчением.</p><p>Но затем дверь открывается, и на пороге стоит отец с трубкой в руке.</p><p>- Он хочет, чтобы ты просто послушал. </p><p>Голос Оливера. Слушать голос Оливера. Элио помнит, как сильно его тело подчинено этому рефлексу. Он осознает, что кивает. Отец передает телефон и, как всегда, оставляет дверь слегка приоткрытой.</p><p>В ответ на свое «алло» Элио слышит звук, который никогда не слышал от Оливера. Хотя рациональная часть его мозга понимает, что это может быть, сложно связать это понимание с выжженным в мозгу образом. Этот звук проникает до костей, всколыхивая что-то тревожное в самой глубине.</p><p>- Я не хотел этого, - говорит Оливер после бесконечно долгой паузы. – Не помню, когда плакал в последний раз. Не думал, что способен. Прости.</p><p>Элио втягивает воздух.</p><p>- Это же хорошо, нет? Говорит о том, что ты человек. И все еще живешь правильно.</p><p>- Ты говоришь, как твой отец.</p><p>- Я – его репродукция, - пожимает плечами Элио.</p><p>- Это точно, - соглашается Оливер. – Не думал, что так все обернется, когда начал звонить тебе.</p><p>- А на что, ты думал, это будет похоже, доктор? </p><p>- Не знаю, может быть, я тоже хотел вывести тебя из своей крови. Как ты со своей одной ночью. Сохранять дисциплину. Может быть, тебе не была нужна моя дружба, Элио. Может быть слово «дружба» неприменимо для нас, но я… - Оливер запинается. – Я хотел дать тебе больше, чем любовь. Я испытывал ее раньше. Она обычно проходит. Я хотел дать тебе свое имя. Это надолго.</p><p>Имя Оливера. Элио откидывается на кровать и пытается почувствовать, где оно могло бы быть выцарапано в его воображении, возможно, где-то на венах. Но осознает, что это имя давно уже высечено в его душе, в тех глубинах, куда даже свет не проникает. Возможно, эти глубины и не должны обнажаться, пока он не станет старше. </p><p>- Я жаден, - говорит Оливер. – Я заметил за собой этот грех с возрастом. Я хочу всего, но все ускользает из моих пальцев, чем больше я этого жажду.</p><p>- Думаешь, со мной будет то же самое, когда я стану старше? – задумчиво спрашивает Элио.</p><p>- Надеюсь, что нет.</p><p>Молчание затягивается. Это тишина-ожидание, терпеливое ожидание дальнейшего направления. Элио ощущает неотвратимую близость пропасти. Они либо упадут туда вместе, либо вечно будут стоять на мучительном распутье. Но это место им знакомо и, возможно, не так уж плохо остаться здесь навсегда. То, чего Элио не сможет вынести, - это стекло. Стекло, разделяющее сейчас их и те версии их, которыми они считают друг друга. </p><p>- Я знаю, что для тебя все по-другому. Ты и Рейчел.</p><p>Оливер издает какой-то звук, сквозь сжатые зубы.</p><p>- А у тебя есть Лотта. И Марсия.</p><p>- Лотта ушла. То есть, она в любом случае собиралась уезжать, но я… - Элио сглатывает. – Но я рассказал ей о нас. Она сказала… - он прерывается. – Я не мог соврать, Оливер.</p><p>- Ты рассказал ей, - неуверенно начинает Оливер.</p><p>- Я не упоминал твое имя, - спешит успокоить его Элио. – Но она знает, что ты – мужчина. Я не могу врать, как и ты. Лотта читала Томаса Манна в оригинале, на немецком. </p><p>- В моей жизни нет человека, который бы читал Томаса Манна, Элио, - это звучит так, как будто он имел в виду что-то совершенно другое. – Ну, кроме тебя.</p><p>- Я младше, - напоминает Элио. Не то, чтобы Оливеру было нужно это напоминание. – Если хочешь, я мог бы просто…</p><p>Он слышит смешок, слегка недобрый, но Оливер редко добр к себе. </p><p>- Не стоит заканчивать эту мысль. Я немолод и запуган, и ты сам знаешь, что лучше меня.</p><p>- Разве имеет значение, что ты думаешь? Важно то, что думаю я.</p><p>Оливер спрашивает:</p><p>- Если я спрошу Рейчел, читала ли она Томаса Манна, ты поешь что-нибудь? Ради меня?</p><p>В мозг несмело прокрадывается мысль, что это стекло, в конце концов, может и исчезнуть. Но на это уйдет время, а оно у него есть. Куча времени. </p><p>- Это я могу.</p><p><br/>Проходит два дня, прежде чем Оливер перезванивает.</p><p>- Она не читает Томаса Манна. </p><p>Элио сидит за фортепиано в гостиной. Отец что-то читает (похоже, новую монографию) и не обращает внимание на происходящее.</p><p>- И что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу?</p><p>- Не знаю, - Оливеру требуется пара секунд, чтобы ответить. – Я так и не рассказал ей о тебе. Меня просто вышвырнули. Думаю, добрее будет оставить все, как есть. Если ты ее когда-нибудь увидишь…</p><p>- Я запомню, что ты не сказал, - Элио нажимает среднее «до». Это не слово, но, может быть, его достаточно.</p><p><br/>Я не рассказываю Рейчел об Элио. У меня нет возможности. Однако, я получаю кучу гневных звонков от ее матери и сестры, а ее отец напоминает, что знает, где я живу. Моя собственная мать журит меня за то, что я упустил такую прекрасную девушку, а отец довольно разумно замечает, что лучше мне не найти. Я отвечаю, что Рейчел заслуживает лучшего. Они не вполне понимают, что происходит, когда молодые люди расстаются, но мама заверяет, что они будут рады моему приезду, если работа позволит. Если мне это нужно.</p><p>В голове мелькает несмелая мысль, что мне стоило бы как-то все исправить, но тут же растворяется спустя полбутылки дешевого красного вина, которое я купил в круглосуточном винном магазинчике за углом. </p><p>Наливаю себе еще и слышу среднее «до» на другом конце линии. Давлю в себе желание ухватиться за него, как за единственную вещь, которую точно знаю. </p><p>- Ради бога, - пережиток Рейчел. – Что ты делаешь?</p><p>- Отвлекаю тебя, - отвечает он. – Сыграй со мной Баха.</p><p>- Сейчас?</p><p>- А иначе ты продолжишь заливаться вином, разве нет? Не думай, что я не слышу. – И затем добавляет. – Это не упрек, просто так пить – не полезно для здоровья. Сделай это для меня. </p><p>Я не уверен, что мне от этого полегчает, но в последующие пару минут пытаюсь не уронить одновременно бокал, бутылку с вином и телефон. Наконец, сдаюсь и наполняю бокал до краев, делаю большой глоток и сажусь за фортепиано. Некоторые клавиши еще помнят призрак Элио, Элио. Ему не обязательно оставаться призраком, думаю я. </p><p>- Начинай, - говорит Элио. Внезапно его голос кажется очень далеким и все же до интимности близким, как будто он сидит рядом со мной на скамье. </p><p><br/>В следующие выходные я еду в Итаку и прибываю в то волшебное время, когда день неспешно перетекает в ранний вечер. Я опоздал и вечеринка уже в разгаре. Перлманы, вышедшие меня встретить, выглядят расслабленно от некоторого количества выпитого алкоголя. (На самом деле, меня встречает больше трех Перлманов – еще есть мать Сэмюэля, которой под восемьдесят и которой кажется, что я похож на молодого Джона Бэрримора своим носом и волосами, клянется она. Но я повыше и потому автоматически симпатичнее).</p><p>Самюэлю и Аннелле это кажется невероятно забавным, так что именно Элио протягивает мне бокал с вином и уводит, взяв под локоть, прежде успокоив бабушку, что Джон Бэрримор вернется чуть позже.</p><p>Поскольку солнце еще не село, мы прогуливаемся вокруг дома и останавливаемся у моей машины, прислоняясь к еще теплому металлу. Соприкасаемся локтями – случайно и без умысла. Элио выуживает из кармана четвертак и кладет на мое запястье. Я держу его совершенно неподвижно. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Спасибо всем за поддержку, а автору asuralucier - за совершенно потрясающую, тонкую историю!<br/>Уже руки чешутся взяться за что-то новое)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>